


Star Wars: Second Chance

by Turtlephant



Series: A Second Chance, the Force Has Given Us [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlephant/pseuds/Turtlephant
Summary: Luke Skywalker survived his fight with the Emperor, but his father didn't. After the battle of Endor, Luke gets a chance to go back in time and set things right. How will things go down? Will Luke manage to save his father while maintaining his secret identity and without attracting Darth Sidious's attention? Will he re-write the future, or will Anakin fall like before?Star Wars AUDisclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Lucas Films/Disney do.





	1. I Got Blasted to the Past!

 

**A/N: There are many fanfics on this topic. I was inspired by some of my favorites to write this. These are my ideas but forgive me if there are some similarities to others you've read. Enjoy!**  
  
****  
1: I Got Blasted to the Past!  


  
Luke exited his X-wing and stared in wonder at the newly liberated glory of Coruscant. He stood in front of the Jedi Temple for the first time and looked on in awe at the majesty and might of the towering spires. He took a breath and ascended the steps and walked through the door. There were blaster burns on the walls and other kinds of damage to the building. Luke walked around, letting the Force guide him to where it willed.    


He found himself in the Archive and stepped up to a terminal. He closed his eyes, took a breath then keyed a search for Anakin Skywalker. He read report after report, learning about his father's exploits during the Clone Wars. He learned about Geonosis and Christophsis, glorious space attacks and daring ground invasions, and his father's incredible Force Abilities. He clicked on a file and a holo of his father and someone that had to be a younger Ben-no Obi-Wan- Kenobi laughing. Luke stared in longing at his father. 

  
Almost absentmindedly, Luke started talking to the holo. He sighed. "I wish I could have known the real you, Father. Not Vader, the man behind the mask. I never really got to know you. I wish... I wish you had never fallen."

  
Suddenly, as if it was waiting for the command, the Force surged and reality seemed to fold in on itself. When his vision cleared, Luke was no longer in the Temple, he was somewhere he didn't recognize. Standing only a few feet away was the man he had been looking at in a holo. Anakin Skywalker in the flesh.

~~  
~~ **-SW-**

  
The elevator door opened and Anakin and Obi-Wan carefully made their way into the main room of the General's Quarters. At the far end sits Chancellor Palpatine and they moved towards him. 

  
As they get closer to Palpatine, they saw a very distressed look on the Chancellor's face. "Chancellor." Obi-Wan acknowledged. "Are you alright?" Asked Anakin   
Palpatine pointed behind them and asked "Where did he come from?!"

  
Anakin and Obi-Wan spun on their heels and looked at Luke. Luke looked around in bewilderment, confused by his new surroundings and the people long dead that were there. 

  
"Who are you?" Asked Obi-Wan.

  
"My name is Luke... Starstrider. Luke Starstrider. Where am I, exactly?" He asked.

  
"You are aboard the Separatist ship Invisible Hand. How did you get here?" Asked Anakin suspiciously.

  
Suddenly, Chancellor Palpatine whispered a name unfamiliar to Luke with horror. "Count Dooku!"

  
"Who?!" Luke asked. 

  
"You don't know who Dooku is? Where have you been these past years?" Asked Anakin in return.

  
"Ask questions later!" Obi-Wan said tightly as Dooku entered front the turbolifts.

  
"This time we will do it together." Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

  
"I was about to say that. Stay back, Luke, protect the Chancellor and let us handle this." Anakin responded.

  
Before Luke could protest, Dooku jumped down to the main level.

  
"Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Palpatine said.

  
"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty." Obi-Wan said cockily as he and Anakin shed their heavy robes and ignited their brilliant blue blades.   


 

"Your swords, please, Master Jedi. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Said Dooku, beckoning with his hand.   


Anakin and Obi-Wan stalked forwards. "You won't get away this time, Dooku."    
They charged and Luke watched in shocked amazement at the supreme skill exhibited by all the fighters. 

"I've been looking forward to this." Dooku purred.   
"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Anakin said with suppressed rage in his voice. He flexed his gloved hand almost imperceptibly.   
"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall." Dooku scoffed, then he lunged and stuck and the Jedi retreated. "Your moves are clumsy, Kenobi . . . too predictable. You'll have to do better."    


The fighting grew fiercer, and Obi-Wan and Dooku began to slow. Luke could feel the rising rage in Anakin fueling his power in the Force.   
Taking advantage of a quick weakness, Dooku Force-Shoved Obi-Wan back. Anakin and Dooku dueled up the stairs, and when they reached the landing, Anakin flipped over Dooku and Obi-Wan rushed up the stairs, destroyed two droids then was grabbed in a Force Choke by Dooku as the older man kicked Anakin into an archway with casual ease.   
Dooku flung Obi-Wan back and the unconscious Jedi fell to the lower level. Dooku then dropped a section of platform onto Obi-Wan. Filled with rage and fear for his friend, Anakin doubled his attack. Anakin kicked Dooku over the railing and jumped down after him. They continued to fight ferociously.   


"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them." taunted Dooku.   
Anakin regained his composure and attacked Dooku as the Dark Lord continued his spin to meet him head on. Their fighting became even more intense, which Luke could hardly believe.

  
Finally, in one last energized charge, Anakin cut off Dooku's hands, effectively disarming him. The Jedi caught the lightsaber as it drops from the severed Sith Lord's hand and Dooku fell to his knees as Anakin put the two lightsabers to his neck. Palpatine grinned fiendishly and Luke realized with a rush of revulsion that this man was the Emperor! This was the man who had corrupted his father and he was sitting here watching the downfall of Dooku and the rise of Vader.   
"Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!"

  
"Don't, Anakin, it's not the Jedi way! He should stand trial!" Luke pleaded. Palpatine-no Sidious- looked at him with hatred and tried to breach Luke's mental shields. Luke bolstered them to the best of his ability and shut the corrosive darkness out.   
"I shouldn't . . ." Anakin agreed.   
"Do it!!" Palpatine ordered.   
Anakin deactivated the blades but held them ready in his hands. Dooku sighed in relief and said "Never before have I been grateful for the Jedi Code. Thank the Force!"   
Anakin and Luke stumbled when an explosion rattled deep in the ship   
"He is too dangerous to be kept alive!" Palpatine argued, unaffected by the explosion.    
Anakin looked at Luke but Luke just shook his head.   
"Perhaps... but it is not the Jedi way to kill an unarmed prisoner and he should stand trial for his crimes against the Republic."   
Anakin waved his hand and unlocked Palpatine's restraints and Palpatine stood.     
"Very well, but remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People. Now, we must leave before more security droids arrive." Palpatine warned. 

Luke felt a rush of anger and betrayal explode in his father’s presence. He looked at Anakin’s face and saw that Anakin’s eyes had darkened at what Palpatine had said. What was that about? 

Luke was shaken out of his thoughts when the ship began to list to one side. With a look at the Chancellor, Anakin and Luke rushed over to Obi-Wan and lifted the console off of him with the Force and pulled him free. Anakin knelt and checked his friend. Luke could feel pain in the Jedi's ribs but nothing serious.    
"Anakin, there is no time. We must get off the ship before it's too late." Palpatine said from in front of the turbolift.    
"He seems to be alright. No broken bones, breathing's all right." Anakin said defensively.   
"Leave him, or we'll never make it." Sidious stated.   
"His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin said. "Luke can you get him while I get Dooku?"   
  
_ Well, they do all die on the Death Star... _ Luke pondered. Then, he answered his father's question. "Sure."    
  
Luke could feel Sidious's displeasure ripple through he Force, but Anakin seemed oblivious.   
  
Luke picked up the larger man and slung him over his shoulder. He winced at the newly reawakened pain from lugging Vader off the Death Star only a few days prior. Anakin ushered a cuffed Dooku in front of him to the lifts.   
"The elevator's not working! Artoo?" Anakin said into his commlink.    
A beep came from the commlink.   
"Activate Elevator 3224." Anakin continued.   
Suddenly, the ship shifted to its side as the elevator doors opened. Palpatine fell and Anakin jumped to the door frame of the elevator and looked into the shaft.    
"Artoo ... do you copy? Artoo, come in!" Anakin questioned

  
As the elevator shaft rotated, it became a long hallway. Anakin clung to the door frame with Luke next to him, trying to keep his grip on Obi-Wan, Dooku slid a way down before rapping his stumps around Anakin's legs. The Chancellor struggled to join Anakin.

  
Anakin shook Dooku off and leapt into the horizontal shaft. Luke followed with Obi-Wan. Anakin said "We can't wait. Come on, we have to be fast.   
Palpatine climbed into the elevator shaft also, followed by Dooku. They started running. The ship began to roll again, and the Jedi, Sith Lord, and the Chancellor were forced to jump from one side of the elevator to the other. They ran down the elevator shaft as it started to move upright. 

  
Anakin cuts a control box on one of the doors, but before the doors could open, the ship moved to an angle, causing all of them to start sliding down the shaft. Anakin desperately grabbed some wires in the control box with one hand. Palpatine grabbed onto the Jedi's leg. Luke caught a ledge further down and Dooku grabbed the young man's foot, wrenching Luke's ankle painfully and causing Obi-Wan to slip dangerously. Luke cried out in pain before he could stifle the scream.    


"You alright, Luke?" Anakin asked him.   
"Yeah," Luke managed through gritted teeth. As the ship righted itself, they were left hanging in the bottomless elevator shaft.    
As they hung precariously on the side of the bottomless shaft, Obi-Wan regained consciousness and tried to look around.   
"Easy. . . . We're in a bit of a situation." Luke said.   
"Did I miss something?" He looked down, saw handless Dooku clutching Luke's legs. "Apparently, I did!" He said dryly.

  
They heard Artoo beeping on Obi-Wan's comlink. The ship began to roll, causing the vertical shaft to move into a forty-five-degree angle. They heard the elevator brakes release and looked up to see the elevator heading right towards them.   
Anakin screamed into his commlink. "Artoo, Artoo, shut down the elevator!"   
"Too late! Jump!" Obi Wan.   
They all fell about three hundred feet before the tilt of the ship caught up with them, and they hit the side of the shaft. They slid at great speed just ahead of the elevator. The shaft continued to rotate until it was completely horizontal.

  
Anakin and Obi-Wan took out and threw grappling hooks. The hooks caught and they continued to fall, supporting more people then the ropes were meant for. All the doors in the elevator shaft opened up, and the group swung through the open door into a hallway. The elevator roared by. All of them flew through the open elevator door and landed. The impact of the multiple falls had broken Luke's already wrenched ankle. He would've fallen had Obi-Wan not caught him. "Here, let me return the favor." Obi-Wan quipped.   
Supporting Luke, Obi-Wan said "Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable. Come on!"   
  
  
*1916 words


	2. We Escape Then Crash Land

2: We Escape then Crash Landing  
  
"Artoo, get down here. Artoo, do you copy?" Anakin asked into his commlink.

As they all went down a hallway toward the hangar bay, Luke tried to take an unassisted step and promptly fell, agitating his foot even more. He released a strangled gasp of pain but clenched his teeth to stop a scream. Obi-Wan looked down at his foot and his eyes widened when he saw that Luke's foot was pointed completely in the wrong direction. "I'm not going to lie, Luke, that's not good." Luke nodded and gestured for a hand up, not trusting his voice. Obi-Wan assisted him and they continued after everyone else.  
It was extremely windy in the hallway as bits and pieces were continually sucked into space. The hangar bay doors were closed, but great stresses were being exerted as the ship twisted, re-entering the atmosphere of Coruscant. They stopped in a doorway leading into the hangar bay.

"None of those ships will get us anywhere." Obi-Wan said.  
"I agree." Anakin said.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Palpatine, pretending to be afraid. Luke didn't buy it.  
"I don't know." Anakin shrugged, keeping a watchful eye on Dooku.

Anakin and Palpatine both looked to Obi-Wan. "Don't look at me. I don't know." Obi-Wan said then shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, the ship turned on its side. "The pipes on the ceiling!" Luke cried, leaping. He cried out as he put weight on his foot but used the Force to try and suppress the pain.

"Here, Chancellor, lock this around your waist, and hold on." Anakin told the Chancellor.  
"We'll head toward the bridge and see if we can find an escape pod." Obi-Wan said as Anakin handed Palpatine the end of a cable that attached to his utility belt and Palpatine secured it around himself. Anakin and Obi-Wan joined Luke on the ceiling pipes, using utility cables Luke lacked. Dooku leaped up and wrapped his stubs around a pipe.  
When Obi Wan moved out of the hanger, two droids started firing at him. Obi-Wan dispatched them and gestured for the rest to follow. When a pipe broke, Palpatine fell, wrenching at Anakin, who was attached to the other end of the cable.

They were surrounded by sparks and large explosions as the ship twisted and tried to break apart. Anakin moved out of the steam released when the pipe broke and struggled to pull Palpatine back to safety. Anakin was almost pulled loose in the buffeting winds but Luke grabbed his leg to stop him from falling. The ceiling behind them buckled, causing pipes to break, creating geysers of steam. In a last desperate attempt they made it through the doors and closed them quickly.

No longer in serious peril, Luke's ankle gave way and he fell against the wall, leaning on it for support. Anakin looked at Luke, registered his ankle and mouthed "you did all that with a seriously broken ankle?! Wow!" Luke smiled but couldn't muster  a response because he was out of breath like everyone else.  
"Well, that was close." Anakin and Obi-Wan said at the same time. They laughed, and Luke smiled, wondering how Anakin could be so close to Obi-Wan then become his enemy as Vader.

They ran down the hallway, Anakin supporting Luke. Suddenly, ray shields dropped down around them, putting them in an electronic box in the middle of the hallway.  
"Ray shields!" Anakin exclaimed. He looked at Dooku who was hiding a smirk in his beard.  
"Wait a minute, how'd this happen! We're smarter than this." Obi-Wan said.  
"Apparently not, Master. This is the oldest trap in the book . . . Well ... I was distracted." he said as he gestured at Luke who raised an eyebrow at being used as an excuse.

"Oh, so all of a sudden it's my fault." Obi-Wan said sarcastically,  
"You're the Master. I'm just a hero." Anakin said playfully.  
"I'm open to suggestions here." Obi-Wan said,  
"Why don't we let them take us to General Grievous. Perhaps with Count Dooku as a prisoner, we can negotiate our release." Palpatine suggested.  
The three Jedi looked at each other in disbelief.  
"I say . . . patience." Anakin said.  
"Patience! That's your plan, is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

 _I_ _t's like they switched places!_ Luke thought.  
"Yes, Artoo will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields . . ." Anakin said.  
Artoo came skidding across the hallway and bashed into the opposite wall. He took a moment to compose himself. Luke looked at the droid in astonishment. It was the same R2 unit he possessed in the future. Artoo had belonged to Anakin?!

  
"See! No problem." Anakin said.  
Suddenly, several doorways opened, revealing two Destroyers. Sixteen Super Battle Droids followed behind.  
Artoo turned and zapped one of the droids who then kicked Artoo over.  
"Do you have a plan B?" Asked Obi-Wan.

  
-SW-

All of them were brought in front of General Grevious. Dooku had been released and was now standing by the droid general's side.  
Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke, Palpatine, and Artoo were all captured.  
"Oh yes. General Kenobi, the Negotiator. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue." Grevious said.  
A droid walked over to Grevious and hands him the Jedi's lightsabers.  
"That depends upon your point of view. Hah!" Obi-Wan replied.  
"And Anakin Skywalker ... I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older." Grevious said, turning to Anakin.  
"General Grievous . . . Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. You're shorter than I expected."  Anakin quipped back.  
When Grevious turned to Luke he said "Who are you?"  
"A Jedi." Luke answered deflectively.

  
"Ahhhh, Jedi scum!" Grevious said. "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection."  
"Not this time. And this time you won't escape." Obi-Wan said.  
"Artoo." Anakin ordered.

  
Artoo created a distraction by extending all his arms, shooting out electrical pulses, and bouncing around.  
Obi-Wan, hands restrained with electrobonds, spun around, reached out and, using the Force, yanked his lightsaber out of the General's hand. He then ignited it, and cut his bonds. He continued to spin around and cut Anakin and Luke free.

  
"Crush them! Make them suffer!" Grevious screamed.  
Anakin and Luke used the Force to yank their lightsaber out of the General's hand.

  
The droids that surrounded them began to fire. The Jedi jumped into the fray and the bridge degenerated into chaos. Obi-Wan and Anakin were locked in a matched battle between electrostaffs and laser swords with Grevious's bodyguards, leaving Luke to fight the General.

  
Grevious ignited his four blades and began to rotate his hands, spinning them in a deadly kaleidoscope of colors-Jedi colors. They were a flashing mix of blue and green, with no red in the mix. Luke had no time to ponder that as he engaged. He parried a stroke aimed at his face and dodged one at his ribs. Time slowed as Luke drew on the Force to aid him and suppress the pain in his ankle, drawing it around his foot as support. An unknown amount of time later, Anakin and Obi-Wan joined him and Grevious was forced to retreat before the might of three trained Jedi.

  
Alarms blare as the giant spacecraft began to list and fall out of orbit. A pilot yelled "Sir, we are falling out of orbit! All aft control cells are dead."  
"You lose, General Kenobi." Grevious shouted.  
"The ship is breaking up!" A pilot yelled in the background.  
As the Jedi charged, Grevious turned and threw his electrostaff at the window. It broke, causing chaos as everything that was not nailed down was sucked into space. Grevious was the first one sucked out. He fired a cable from his arm that attached to the ship. He swung in and landed firmly on the hull.

  
Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke, and Palpatine held on for dear life while Dooku, lacking hands was sucked out into space. A blast shield closed around where the window used to be, causing the Jedi and the Chancellor to fall. Luke's ankle cried in protest, making Luke wince and breathe heavily.  
Anakin and Obi-Wan disposed of the remaining droids, while Luke lay propped against a wall.

"The hull is burning up!" Palpatine exclaimed.  
Anakin went over to the navigator's chair while Obi-Wan helped Luke stand. Luke's eyes were glazed with pain and he was trying hard to focus.  
"All the escape pods have been launched." Anakin said.  
"Grievous! Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
"You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin asked. He sat in the pilot's chair and saw on a screen the back half of the ship break away. With a great jolt the ship tilted forward.  
"Well?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
"Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in." Anakin said, slapping buttons on the console.

  
Obi-Wan, Luke, and Palpatine strapped themselves into chairs. Anakin struggled with the controls of the ship. The ship started to glow, and pieces broke off. Artoo moved in on Palpatine's controls and assisted in flying the cruiser. Luke pulled a lever on his armrest and the ship slowed fractionally. Anakin looked at Luke in astonishment. "I'm good with flying." Luke said with a grimace.

  
"Steady . . . Attitude . . . eighteen degrees." Obi-Wan directed.  
"Pressure rising. We've got to slow this wreck down a little more. Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins." Anakin ordered.  
"Temp steady. Hatches open, flaps extended, drag fins..." Obi-Wan said.  
A large part of the ship broke away.  
"We lost something." Anakin said  
"Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship." Obi-Wan half-joked.  
"Now we're really picking up speed . . . I'm going to shift a few degrees and see if I can slow us down." Anakin said tightly.  
"Careful . . . we're heating up-twelve thousand . . . thirteen thousand . . ." Obi-Wan reported.  
"What's our speed?" Anakin asked.  
"Eight plus sixty-forty. Eight plus sixty-twenty. Eight plus sixty. Temp ten thousand, nine thousand . . . we're in the atmosphere . . . " Obi-Wan answered.  
Anakin pointed to one control. "Grab that! Keep us level!"  
"Steady. Steady." Obi-Wan said as Luke pulled the lever,  
"Easy, Luke. Hang on, this may get a little rough. We lost our heat shields." Anakin grunted.  
"Five thousand. Three thousand . . . two thousand. Fireships on the left and the right." Obi-Wan acknowledged.  
"We'll take you in." The fireship pilot said.  
"Copy that. Landing strip's straight ahead." Obi-Wan replied.  
"We're coming in too hot." Anakin warned.  
"Easy-easy." Obi-Wan coaxed.  
The ship left a contrail as it streaked across the Coruscant skyline. Palpatine, Luke, and Obi-Wan held on for dear life as the ship shook and rattled toward an industrial landing platform.  
The ship landed, tearing up the permacrete as it skidded to a halt amid a halo of sparks.  
"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan quipped. Then he looked over at Luke's seat and saw it empty, broken restraints flapping.  
  
*1849 words


	3. The Council Yells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets the Jedi Council! How will he protect his secret?

3: The Council Yells  
  
Anakin noticed Obi-Wan looked worried and looked around, saw Luke's damaged and empty seat and got up. The two searched frantically, finally finding Luke crumpled against a bank of monitors. They could feel his Force Presence strong but filled with pain. Obi-Wan put a hand over Luke's face and winced.   


"Very badly broken ankle, bruised ribs, wrenched shoulder, concussion. Nothing serious but he does need medical attention."    


"Yeah. I guess we'll have to wait for answers. Like, who is he, how is he a Jedi, and where did he come from?" Anakin said. Anakin wanted to know the answers but some primordial part of him felt worry for Luke. An inexplicable urge to protect him. He shook it off and turned to Obi-Wan.    


"I know." Obi-Wan said. "But first, Let's get off this ship."  

 

-SW-   


 

The small Jedi Shuttle carrying Palpatine and the Jedi arrived at the landing platform. There were a dozen senators, including Bail Organa, Jar Jar Binks, and C-3PO, waiting for them. Palpatine, R2-D2, and Anakin got out. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu stayed in the doorway of the Jedi Shuttle.   


"Are you coming, Master?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.   
"Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council and explain about Luke. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy." Obi-Wan responded.

 

"Hold on, this whole operation was your idea. You planned it. You led the rescue operation. You have to be the one to take the bows this time." Anakin complained.   
  


"Sorry, old friend. Let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids. And you captured Count Dooku. And you rescued the Chancellor, me unconscious and no help, and you managed to land that bucket of bolts safely." Obi-Wan said.   
  


"All because of your training, Master. You deserve all those speeches of your greatness." Anakin replied back.   
  


"The endless speeches . . . Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."  Obi-Wan told him.   
  


"All right. But you owe me . . . and not for saving your skin for the tenth time." Anakin smirked.   
  


"Ninth time . . . that business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing." Obi-Wan corrected. Anakin smiled and walked away from Obi-Wan.

 

The Chancellor and his entourage approached Master Windu.

 

"Chancellor Palpatine, what a welcome sight! Are you alright?" Asked Master Windu   
  


"Yes, thanks to your three Jedi Knights. Count Dooku is dead, but General Grievous has escaped once again." Palpatine said.   
  


"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He is a coward." Mace responded.   


"That may be true, but with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the Droid Army, and I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive." Palpatine warned.   
  


"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority." Mace said to Palpatine. He then turned to Obi-Wan.  "You mentioned 'Luke' and the Chancellor spoke of a third Jedi. What was that about?"   
  


"During the battle with Dooku there was a powerful surge in the Force and there was a third man in the room named Luke. He had a lightsaber, control of the Force, he stopped Anakin from killing Dooku, and he saved our lives. He was injured in the crash and is the man we brought aboard. Over here." He beckoned Mace and showed him the young man with blond hair unconscious in a seat. "So this is Luke." Mace said.    
  


"Yes, Master. We can trust him. He was injured saving me from falling down a lift shaft to my death." Obi-Wan replied.    
  


"Very well, we will heal him at the temple. Then, when he wakes up, I want to know who he is." Mace said.   
  


-SW-   
  


Loud noise, pain, a crash. Luke remembered these things as he floated in his healing trace. Images flashed before his eyes, unfocused before one of a man and woman sharpened before his eyes. The man was Anakin but Luke didn't know the woman. They embraced and kissed. _Was this his mother?_   
  


"Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back." The woman said.   
  


"I missed you, Padme. I've missed you so." Anakin said. _So...her name was Padme._   
  


"There were whispers . . . that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread." Padme told him.   
  


"I'm back, I'm alright. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been ... If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges." Anakin said.   
  


_ So, Anakin  and Obi-Wan had been out combating Separatists before rescuing the Chancellor. This was the Clone Wars. _ Apparently, the Force had given him what he'd asked for. A chance to save his father.   
  


Anakin started to give her another kiss. She stepped back. "Wait, not here..." she told him, looking around.   
  


He grabbed her again. "Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married."    
  


_ Know they're married? What did that mean? Were they married in secret? Why? _   
  


"Anakin, don't say things like that. You're important to the Republic ... to ending this war. I love you more than anything, but I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me..." Padme said.    
_ The Jedi have a rule against marrying? Why didn't I hear about this? _   
  


"I've given my life to the Jedi order, but I'd only give up my life for you." Anakin pledged.    
  


"I wouldn't like that. I wouldn't like that one bit. Patience, my handsome Jedi . . . Come to me later." Padme said playfully.   
  


Anakin embraced her, then looked at her. "Are you alright? You're trembling. What's going on?" He asked.   
  


"I'm just excited to see you." Padme said.   
  


"That's not it. I sense more . . . what is it?" He asked his wife,   
  


"Nothing . . . nothing . . ." Padme eluded.   
  


"You're frightened. Tell me what's going on!" He begged.   
  


Padme began to cry. "You've been gone five months . . . it's been very hard for me. I've never felt so alone. There's . . ."    
  


"Is there someone else?" Anakin coaxed.   
  


"No! Why do you think that? Your jealousy upsets me so much, Anakin. I do nothing to betray you, yet you still don't trust me. Nothing has changed." Padme said angrily.   
  


"I'm afraid of losing you, Padme . . . that's all." Anakin said sheepishly.   
  


"I will never stop loving you, Anakin. My only fear is losing you." Padme pledged.   
  


"It's just that I've never seen you like this..." Anakin said.   
  


"Something wonderful has happened." Padme whispered. They looked at each other for a long moment.   
  


"I'm... Ani, I'm pregnant." Padme continued.   
  


Anakin was stunned. Luke could see him thinking through all of the ramifications of this. He took her in his arms.   
  


“'That's . . . that's wonderful." He said. Luke's heart swelled a little, but he was concerned about what had happened. What would happen? Time travel was confusing! And, how did his father end up falling?   
  


"What are we going to do?" Padme asked.   
  


"We're not going to worry about anything right now, alright? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life" Anakin told her, joy in his face and voice. Luke was stunned. What had happened to make this great man turn evil and betray his wife, children, and closest friend? What had Sidious done?   
  


The image of his parents began to fade and Luke could feel himself returning to consciousness.   
When his eyes opened he assessed himself. No pain in his ankle or chest, just a slight headache. He tried to sit up and flopped a little.    
  


"Woah, slow down." said a familiar voice. Luke turned his head and saw Anakin standing next to his bed.    
  


"How long was I out?" Luke asked.    
  


"Only a couple of hours. The Council is eager to hear your report. They want to know who you are. I would too." Anakin replied.   
  


"I've never met the Council before... " Luke said, deep in thought. "Congrats by the way."   
  


"Excuse me?" Anakin said, a flicker of fear in his Force Aura.   
  


"You know, on the child." _children. He's in for a shock._   
  


"How do you know about this?!" Anakin said angrily.   
  


"Force Vision. Happens sometimes when I'm in a trance. Why? Is there a problem?" asked Luke, trying to confirm what he had guessed.

 

"Wait a minute...you have never met the Council and you don't know about the Jedi Code. How are you a Jedi?" Anakin asked suspiciously.   
  


_ I'm blown! I must still be a little slow from the head injury...  _

  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Luke said, trying to cover.   
  


"Try me." Anakin said, arms crossed.   
  


"You know how I just appeared on the Invisible Hand?" Luke asked. He was going to have to tell the Council anyway. It wouldn't hurt for his father to find out first.   
  


"Yeah..." Anakin said impatiently.   
  


"Well, I'm from the Future. The Force sent me back here."   
  


"Saying I believe you, how does that explain how you don't know about the Code?"   
  


This was going to be the hard part. "Where I come from, I am the only surviving Jedi."   
  


Anakin's eyes opened wide. "How is that possible?"   
  


"In the future, the Republic is overthrown and replaced with the Empire. The Emperor, a Sith Lord, eradicated all the Jedi but two. They taught me what they knew before they died. I am the last Jedi."   
  


Anakin sat in silence, digesting that. "Can you prove you are from the future?" Anakin asked.

  
"Umm...Yes!" Luke said, as he thought then came to a solution. He held up his right hand and opened the access panel on the wrist. Inside, Anakin could see the gears and power cell.    
  


"Impossible! It looks real!" Anakin exclaimed. He grew sober again. "...All the Jedi are gone?"    
  


Luke nodded mutely.   
  


Anakin exhaled a long breath. "We better get you to the Council."   
  


-SW-   
  


Outside the Council Chamber, Anakin turned to Luke. He raised a warning finger. "Be respectful and whatever you do, don't do what I do!"   
  


Luke raised an eyebrow at the advice but nodded. He took a breath  and went to face the Jedi Council for the first time.    
  


When he and Anakin were in the center of the chamber they bowed simultaneously, making Luke want to smile but he kept a neutral expression.   
  


"Masters, this is Luke Starstrider. He helped me and Master Kenobi on our mission aboard the Invisible Hand."   
  


Luke looked at Master Yoda and saw a twinkle in his eye that showed he knew something. The twinkle appeared at the mention of "Starstrider" so Yoda probably knew that he was actually Luke Skywalker. Luke would not be surprised that the wisest Jedi of all would have figured this out.    
  


"Starstrider, say you, from where are you?" asked Yoda in his mixed up way.   
  


"I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you, Master." Luke said.   
  


"Try us." Master Windu said sternly.   
  


"I come from 23 years in the Future. In said future, I am the last remaining Jedi."   
  


This declaration provoked the usually calm, meditative atmosphere in the room to evaporate into the chaos of 12 shouting voices.    
"What?!"   
"How?!"   
"Liar!"   
  


"Silence!" Master Yoda called, rapping his gimmer stick hard twice on the floor. Silence fell. "Believe him, I do. Tell me, young one, how happen this does."   
  


So, Luke began to tell the tale, what he knew of it. He told how a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious became emperor of the Empire which replaced the Republic. How the Clone Wars ended with the eradication of the Jedi. How Sidious's Sith Apprentice named Darth Vader killed all the Jedi who had escaped the Purge except two who had trained Luke. When he was about to tell about who Sidious was the Force halted him, warning him not to tell about Anakin or Palpatine.   
  


When he was finished with what the Force would allow him to tell, Master Windu asked "Who are these Sith Lords you spoke of?"   
  


Luke sighed, "I'm sorry, Master Windu, but the Force will not permit me to say."   
  


"The Force will not allow you to tell? The Force protects the Jedi. If this information could save us, why would the Force not permit it?" asked Master Windu, outraged.   
  


"Strange the ways of the Force are." Master Yoda explained. "Know we will eventually, if to know we are at all. Now, said you two surviving Jedi trained you. Who?"   
  
"The first was an old recluse who lived out in the Jundland Wastes. I knew him as Ben but I later discovered that his name was actually Obi-Wan Kenobi." Everyone looked at Obi-Wan who looked shocked that out of all the Jedi, he survived. "As to the second Jedi," Luke continued, "That was you, Master Yoda. In the future, before you died, you told me that I was a Jedi Knight."  _ Well, he said that after I killed Vader, I would be a Knight… but still…  _

  
Strained silence hovered in the tense air. Breaking the silence, master Yoda said. "A Jedi Knight may you be, but told me has Master Kenobi that fought Grevious you did. Brave that was, but flaws in your technique there were. Train you we shall while here you are. The future of the Jedi you are. Who, the question is."    
  


Anakin stepped forward and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Master, if you will permit me, I will train Luke." Luke could tell that Anakin did not like asking for permission, but he was doing it for Luke. Luke’s heart began to soar. This was his  _ father  _ saying he would train him! 

 

Master Windu looked like he would protest but Master Yoda spoke first. "Allow this, I shall. Master Kenobi, help will you?"    
  


Obi-Wan nodded and that was that.    
  


Luke and Anakin left the Council Chamber, and Luke had a feeling there would be serious discussion once they were out of earshot.     
  


"We can start training tomorrow, Luke, but for now would you like to come over for dinner?" Anakin asked, pulling Luke from his thoughts.   
  


"Yeah, that would be great."   
  
*2204 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you guys to know that I have all the chapters written, but they need formatting and editing, so that's why they aren't all out yet. Hopefully soon!  
> Also, I really appreciate the kudos! They really make my day!


	4. Chancellor Sidious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Luke meets Sidious while he is pretending to be a friend? Will he manage to stay under Sidious's radar, or will something bad happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always want to hear what you guys think! Please let me know!

4: Chancellor Sidious

On the way to Padme's apartment, Anakin commed her to tell her that a new friend named Luke was joining them and that he knew and he could be trusted. Luke just sat back, thinking about the chance he had been given and what he had to do.

 

When they reached the door, Anakin unlocked it and they went in. Anakin went up to Padme and kissed her. When they broke apart, Luke went up to Padme, shook her hand and said it was a pleasure to meet her.

 

"Such manners, Luke. It's nice to meet you, too. Come, dinner is ready."

 

At dinner, they talked and laughed. Luke felt at home and safe for the first time in a while. Luke learned that Padme had been queen, that Anakin had built C3PO, and he told about living on Tatooine, comparing his story to Anakin's. Seeing his parents happy and together healed a hole in his heart. For him, it had only been a day since his father had died in his timeline. It was nice to meet the man under the mask and see that he was very different than Vader.

"I lived with my Aunt and Uncle in a homestead." Luke said.

"I lived with my mother at Mos Espa. You said you lived with you Aunt and Uncle. What happened to your parents?" Anakin inquired.

"My father was a Jedi but he fell to the Dark Side and I never really knew him. My mother died after she found out what my father did which was right after I was born."

They finished the meal in silence. Anakin digested what Luke had told him. If Luke's father fell to the Dark Side, he must have been the Sith that killed the remaining Jedi... What a burden for Luke to carry.

After dinner, Anakin told him, "There's a spare bedroom on the second right. Padme and I will be over there." Gesturing to the door just down the hall.

 

"Goodnight." Luke said.

 

"Goodnight, Luke." Anakin said.

 

In his room, Luke lay down on the soft bed and meditated himself to sleep. In confused dreams of fragments of memory and flashed of scenes he'd never seen before Luke heard snippets of conversation.

 

"Good, good, embrace your anger."  
"You were my brother!"   
"I won't leave you!"  
"Tell your sister you were right."  
"I HATE YOU!"

 

Luke was drowning in painful memories when a white light cleaved through them. In front of him stood a man with long hair and Jedi robes. "Luke, I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's former master. I'm here to help you in your mission to redeem Anakin. You can call on me for aid and advice."

 

"How do you know all this?" Luke asked him.

 

"The Force showed me." Qui-Gon explained. "I'm warning you now that Anakin is about to have a dream about Padme dying in childbirth. This is one of the things exploited by Sidious. Help Anakin stay in the Light."

 

The last words faded as Luke felt a rush of terror and pain through the Force and leapt to his feet, lightsaber in hand.

 

Luke put the lightsaber back down and went to find Anakin. 

 

As he reached the main room he heard Anakin and Padme talking. 

 

"It was a dream." Anakin said.

 

"Bad?" asked Padme.

 

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died." Anakin   
answered. 

 

"And?" She questioned.

 

"It was about you." He muttered. "It was only a dream." Luke could tell Anakin was trying to reassure himself as well as Padme.

 

"You die in childbirth..." Anakin finally admitted.

 

"And the baby?" Padme worried.

 

"I don't know."

 

"It was only a dream." Padme stated.

 

"I won't let this one become real, Padme." Anakin pledged.

 

"Anakin, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you are the father, you will be expelled from the Jedi Order." Padme worried.

 

"I know." Anakin said. 

 

"Anakin, do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?" Padme questioned.

 

"Have you told him anything?" Anakin asked.

 

"No, but he's your mentor, your best friend . . . he must suspect something." Padme reasoned.

 

"He's been a father to me, but he's still on the Council. Don't tell him anything!" Anakin warned. Luke wondered why Anakin was so adamant about lying to Obi-Wan. In his timeline, whenever he had free time, Luke had been trying to discover more about his father and the Jedi. Master Yoda had told him some stories, and from what he could tell, Obi-Wan was his father’s best friend. Why didn’t Anakin trust him? Was there more he didn’t yet know?

"I won't, Anakin." Padme promised.

 

"I don't need his help . . . Our baby is a blessing, not a problem." He kissed her forehead. "Now, go back to bed. I'll be right there."

 

She went and without turning Anakin asked "How much did you hear?" 

 

Luke walked forwards next to Anakin at the terrace. "Enough."

 

Anakin sighed and bowed his head. "I can't believe I'm having these dreams again. I can't lose Padme..."

 

Luke thought then spoke. "I once had a dream about people dear to me dying and when I rushed to save them I made things worse. My vision was a warning, maybe yours is too. Maybe the Force is warming you about what could happen if you act of your fear."

 

Anakin sighed again. "You might be right, Luke, I'll try to remember that. Now, go   
back to sleep, we have work to do tomorrow."

 

-SW-

Three weeks later, Luke and Anakin exchanged blows with their sabers. "Good, Luke, but lower your arms, that will stop you from being pushed off balance." Anakin coached.

 

Luke complied then moved in again. Anakin parried, hit Luke's blade hard, stepped in, and disarmed him easily. 

When Anakin summoned the lightsaber with the Force he got a glimpse of his chrono.

"Oh, Force!" Anakin cursed. "Luke, we're late for the report of the Outer Rim Sieges. Come on!"

Anakin and Luke hurried down a temple hallway, toward a Jedi Briefing Room that several Jedi are exiting. They rushed into the Briefing Room. By the time they had reached the chamber, the last of the Jedi have left. Only Obi-Wan remained at the front of the lecture hall. He shut off some holograms and electronic charts and maps.

"You two missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges." Obi-Wan said without looking up.

"I'm sorry, we lost track of time training." Anakin said.

"In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity." Obi Wan summarized.

"What's wrong then?" Luke asked, sensing Obi-Wan's unease.

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today." Obi-Wan explained. Luke was chilled. Is this how Sidious manages to take over?

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It will make it easier for us to end this war." Anakin defended.

"Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine." Obi-Wan warned. Oh, thank the Force that not everyone is blind! Luke thought.

"Be careful of what?" Anakin asked.

"He has requested your presence." Obi-Wan told him.

"What for?" Anakin asked.

"He would not say." Obi-Wan said. Alarm bells went off in Luke's mind. It was not smart to leave Anakin alone with Sidious.

"He didn't inform the Jedi Council? That's unusual, isn't it?" Anakin wondered.

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed." Obi-Wan answered.

"I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter. Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?" Anakin asked.

"The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it. Be wary of your feelings." Obi-Wan warned. Clasping Anakin's shoulder on his way out, Obi-Wan left Anakin and Luke.

"Let me come with you, Anakin. I've got nothing better to do." Luke said.

"Oh, alright. I'm sure the Chancellor wouldn't mind." Anakin complied.

-SW-

Anakin and Luke walked up to Palpatine's office. Anakin looked excited to see his friend while Luke was regretting his decision as he tried to conceal his fear at seeing the future-emperor again. 

"What's wrong, Luke?" Asked Anakin.

"Nothing, nothing." Luke dismissed.

Anakin just raised an eyebrow but before he could inquire more, they were walking into the office.

"Chancellor." Anakin said as he and Luke bowed.

"Anakin, my friend. Ah, and young Luke. Good to see you again." Palpatine said, nodding to both of them. Luke caught a flash of distaste in Palpatine's eyes as he looked at Luke.

Anakin walked up to Palpatine and they looked out of the window at the cityscape, while Luke stood near the door. It was visible that many buildings were damaged or destroyed.

"Anakin, this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council." Palpatine admitted.

"The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?" Luke asked, moving forwards to stand next to Anakin.

"They will report to me . . . personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things." So this IS how he takes over! Luke concluded.

"I agree, but the Jedi Council may not see it that way." Anakin warned.

"There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security." Palpatine said.

"With all due respect, sir, the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments." Anakin explained.

"Thank you, my friend, but in this case I have no choice . . . this war must be won." Palpatine insisted. 

Yeah, but not the way you mean! Luke groused. 

"Everyone will agree on that." Anakin replied.

"Anakin, I've known you since you were a small boy. I have advised you over the years when I could ... I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have won many battles the Jedi Council thought were lost . . . and you saved my life. I hope you trust me, Anakin." Palpatine said with false sincerity.

"Of course." Anakin said immediately.

"I need your help, son." Palpatine begged.

"What do you mean?" Anakin questioned.

"I fear the Jedi. The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy...ideals I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy." Palpatine voiced.

"I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic, sir." Luke defended.

"Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words. I'm depending on you, Anakin." Palpatine told him.

"For what? I don't understand." Anakin asked.

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic..." Palpatine explained.

Luke could see Anakin thinking about it, trying to understand. 

"Anakin, Luke . . . I'm appointing you to be my personal representatives on the Jedi Council." Palpatine declared.

"Me? A Master? I am overwhelmed, sir, but the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this." Anakin replied.

"I think they will . . . they need you both more than you know." Palpatine insisted. 

Anakin and Luke turned to leave but Palpatine spoke up. "Luke, may I speak to you?" Luke turned back to the Chancellor. "Yes, sir?" He asked.

"You know." With Anakin out of earshot, Sidious stated in a voice that sounded much more like the Emperor Luke had known.

Luke nodded fractionally, sensing from the Force to be truthful. 

"How?" Sidious interrogated. 

"Long story." Luke said.

He turned to go, but he found himself immobile, his throat in a crushing Force Choke. He stared into Sidious's flashing-yellow eyes. "If you disrupt my plans, I will see you dead. Understand?"

Luke croaked out a yes and Sidious released him. "Go!"

Luke ran out of his office and crashed into someone. Strong hands kept him from falling. "Luke, what's the matter?" Anakin asked. "You're pale and I can feel your fear."

Luke took a breath, expelling his fear into the Force, relying on it to clear his head and restore his oxygen. "It's nothing. I'll tell you another time."

Luke continued walking, looking calm on the outside, shaking on the inside, leaving a confused Anakin behind.

*1902 words


	5. Job Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... a bunch of things happen here! I hope you guys like the way I integrated Luke into these events. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Job Complaints

5: Job Complaints

Anakin caught up with Luke at his speeder, Luke already in the passenger seat, sensing Anakin would want to fly. They flew to the Temple in silence, both Luke and Anakin in deep thought. Luke was worrying about how he could continue to save Anakin without provoking Sidious while Anakin was trying to drown his confusion about Luke with the exhilarating thought of being a master. 

Under his euphoria, Anakin could still sense Luke's turmoil through their unexplained connection. It was strange because Anakin had no idea how the bond had been established. Also, it was fairly strong and only growing. 

When they arrived at the Temple, Anakin and Luke went straight to the Council to report. Outside the doors, Luke and Anakin stood pensively until the doors opened. They entered and stood in the middle of the room. 

Master Windu began to speak. "Anakin Skywalker, Luke Starstrider, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representatives."

"I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order." Anakin said. Luke just bowed his head.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." Yoda chided.

"I understand." Anakin said.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." Mace stated.

Anakin stood in shock until his shock melted into anger. "What?! How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair . . . I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" 

Luke put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, silently telling him to calm down.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Master Windu commanded.

"Forgive me, Master." Anakin bowed his head, silently thanking Luke. Luke and Anakin both went to sit down, but there was only one chair. Luke gestured for Anakin to sit, while he sat down cross-legged in a meditational pose. Luke noticed Yoda look approvingly at him, and sent calming feelings to Anakin when he sensed the other’s anger. 

Ki-Adi-Mundi's hologram spoke. "We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous."

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep." Yoda said. 

"It may take some time… we do not have many ships to spare." Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

 

"We cannot take ships from the front line." Master Windu agreed.

"And yet, it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup." Obi-Wan voiced.

"Master Kenobi, our spies contact, you must, and then wait." Yoda ordered.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately!" Master Windu said. 

"He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant." Obi-Wan agreed.

"I know that system well. It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet, especially since the closer our troops are the the surface of the planet, the more dangerous the planet gets." Anakin stepped in.

"Skywalker, your assignment is here with the Chancellor, and Kenobi must find General Grievous." Master Windu said.

"Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have." Master Yoda said.

 

Luke felt worry grow in his heart. What would happen without Master Yoda and Obi-Wan here to help? He knew they were formidable, and without the two Jedi he trusted most for advice and assistance, trouble was likely to occur. Also, Obi-Wan was Anakin’s former Master and he could set Anakin straight in a way no-one else could.

"It is settled then. Master Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all." Master Windu proclaimed.

The meeting adjourned and Luke, feeling Anakin's disquiet was prompted by the Force to wait. As the masters there in the flesh left, Luke went to speak with Master Yoda.

Luke stopped in front of the grand Master and bowed. "What is it, young Skywalker?" asked Master Yoda.

"How did you figure it out, Master?" Luke asked. 

"My ways, I have. The Force, teach much it can. Now, a question you had?" Yoda replied.

"Yes, Master. I have... reservations about the Chancellor and I know for a fact he doesn't trust me. Why did he put me on the Council?" Luke wondered, voicing what had been confounding him.

"To keep an eye on you, perhaps? To him we now report." Yoda responded. 

Luke nodded pensively. “One more thing, Master. I fear something Dark will occur while you and Master Kenobi are away from Coruscant. I would appreciate some guidance.” Luke had shared more of what he knew with Yoda in a private meeting a week before. It had been then that Yoda had revealed that he could sense that Luke had a pivotal role in what would occur, and that he should ask Yoda for advice if he needed it.

Yoda’s ears twitched in thought. “Hmm… humble you are, Luke. Noticed I did when sit on the floor did you. If happens something does, to the Force turn. Pay attention. Know, I do, that an important role you shall play. Continue to watch Anakin, I would ask of you. His temper help him conquer, his friend be, aid you, he will.”

 

“Thank you, Master. I will.” He bowed again, then went to find Anakin. Yoda watched him go, thanking the Force for sending Luke. Perhaps, perhaps, Luke could stop the dark future Yoda sensed. Only time, and the will of the Force would decide.

-SW-

As Luke approached, he could hear his father's raised voice. "-nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master!? That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting! And did you notice how disdainful they were towards Luke? They didn’t even give him a chair! He didn't ask for this!"

"Calm down, Anakin. You and Luke have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age . . . It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor and Luke is new. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." said Obi-Wan's calm, reasonable voice.

"I swear to you, neither of us asked to be put on the Council!" Anakin said.

"But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." Obi-Wan reminded.

"That has nothing to do with this." Anakin insisted.

"Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation." Obi-Wan reminded.

"You mean divided loyalties." Anakin sighed.

"I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it." Obi-Wan scolded.

"The Council is upset that I'm the youngest to ever serve." Anakin reasoned.

 

"No, it is not. Anakin, I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts." Obi-Wan told Anakin.

"Master, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie." Anakin begged.

"I hope so..." Obi-Wan muttered more to himself.

"I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying." Anakin prodded.

"Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you and Master Yoda said some kind of Force statement that Luke had to join you." Obi-Wan sighed.

"And?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation." Obi-Wan assured.

"What situation?" Anakin was starting to get angry. 

With a deep breath, Obi-Wan said "The Council wants you and Luke to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

"They want us to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!" Anakin exclaimed.

"We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not." Obi-Wan tried.

"Why didn't the Council give us this assignment when we were in session?" Anakin demanded.

 

"This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally and ask you to tell Luke." Obi-Wan explained.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here." Oh, he's not bad he's-he's diabolical! Luke thought

"That is why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired." Obi-Wan pushed.

"Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer." Anakin protested.

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place." Obi-Wan said. Why is Obi-Wan the only one with eyes? Luke asked the Force. He heard Qui-Gon chuckle softly.

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor… and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?" Anakin pleaded.

"The Council is asking you." Obi-Wan said, defeated. He walked away, leaving Anakin to stew.

When Luke walked up, Anakin asked him "How are they making us do this?! It's not right!"

Luke took a breath and followed his Force-driven instincts. "Anakin, in my time, the Republic is no more and was replaced with the Empire. This is our chance to find the corrupt politicians in the bunch. Just think: Palpatine is the head of government. How many people does he deal with a day?"

 

Anakin thought about it then bowed his head in shame. "You're right, Luke. I wish I had your level head." Luke put a hand on Anakin's shoulder in silent support. Anakin looked up and smiled. They walked off together in companionable silence. Luke smiled to himself. Maybe, just maybe, I have a chance... 

-SW-

Anakin and Luke went back to Padme's apartment after training for the rest of the day. Anakin went to talk to Padme on the Veranda and Luke sat in his room meditating. Unbidden, the Force enhanced his hearing. 

"He keeps kicking." Padme laughed.

Luke smirked.

"He?! Why do you think it's a boy?" Anakin asked.

"My motherly intuition." Padme explains.

"Whoa! With a kick that strong, it's got to be a girl." Anakin joked.

They laughed, and Luke smirked. I’m sure Han would agree!

"I heard about your and Luke's appointment. Anakin. I'm so proud of you." Padme praised.

"I may be on the Council, but… they refused to accept me as a Jedi Master." Anakin complained.

"Patience. In time, they will recognize your skills." Padme coached.

 

"They still treat me as if I were a Padawan learner. . . they fear my power, that's the problem." Anakin said.

"Anakin..." Padme said, her voice a warning.

"Sometimes, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order… I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic." Anakin mused.

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" Padme wondered.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?" Padme asked.

"I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a Separatist!" Anakin accused.

"Anakin, this war represents a failure to listen… Now, you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume." Padme begged.

 

Okay, so Padme has eyes, too.

"Don't ask me to do that, Padme. Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs. I'm not your errand boy. I'm not anyone's errand boy!" Anakin said, growing angry.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Nothing." Anakin looked away, shamefully.

 

"Don't do this . . . don't shut me out. Let me help you." Padme begged him.

"You can't help me . . . I'm trying to help you." Anakin said. "And, I sense . . . there are things you are not telling me."

"I sense there are things you are not telling me." Padme replied. When Anakin didn't reply, she sighed. "Hold me . . . like you did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago . . . when there was nothing but our love ... No politics, no plotting ... no war..." 

Luke withdrew, giving them privacy. He sat in silence, trying to determine why the Force made him hear that. He settled on the fact that it showed how Anakin was being pulled in to many directions and needed a break. 

I agree, Luke. Anakin needs a break. Maybe you can give him one? Qui-Gon suggested.

Luke nodded. Tomorrow...

 

*1884 words


	6. Bonding (but NOT over opera!)

6: Bonding (but NOT over Opera)   
  
The next day, Luke sensed that something big would happen to shift the balance towards dark if he didn't stop it. Now was the time to get Anakin out of the Temple. He was trying to puzzle out how and his attention was clearly not on his training.   
  
Anakin snapped his fingers in front of Luke's face. "Hey, what's going on in there?"

  
Luke blinked then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I've got too much on my mind. I wish I could go flying to clear it..." he said the last part quieter, more to himself.   
  
"So flying helps you, too?" Anakin asked.   
  
"Yeah." Luke said.   
  
"Well then, let's go fly!" Anakin said.   
  
"Really?" Luke asked.   
  
"Sure. We both need a break. Let's go."    
  
-SW-   
  
Luke and Anakin soared off into the Coruscant sky in borrowed Jedi Fighters. Once they were in the space above the planet, they began to spin their fighters and make crazy maneuvers. They both felt free of responsibility and light for the first time in ages.   
  
"Don't move, Luke!" Anakin said, flying straight for him and banking off at the last second. Luke could hear his father's laughter over the  comm. Luke pressed his yoke and flipped his fighter end over end, stopping then flying over to Anakin's ship.    
  
"Good one." Anakin said.   
  
They flew together, fighter wings nearly touching until their comfortable silence was interrupted by the beep of a commlink on Anakin's end.    
  
Anakin sighed. "Just a minute, Luke, I have to get this."   
  
Luke could hear Anakin talking into his commlink. "Yes, sir, I'll be there as soon as I can."   
  
Anakin shut off the commlink and said to Luke, "The Chancellor wants to see me at the Opera House."   
  
The Force flared with alarm and Luke knew this was what he had to prevent. "I'll come with you. He probably wants us to report."   
  
-SW-   
  
After dropping off the fighters, Anakin and Luke went to the Opera House.    
  
They entered Palpatine's box, where he was sitting with Mas Amedda and Sly-Moore, watching the Man Calamari Ballet  "Squid Lake."    
  
"You wanted to see me, Chancellor." Anakin asked.   
  
When he saw Luke, Sidious's eyes flashed yellow with rage, but Anakin didn't notice.   
  
"Yes, Anakin! Come closer. I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system."  Sidious said.   
  
"At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war." Anakin smiled.   
  
"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far ... but, they can't always be trusted to do the right thing." Sidious said with mock concern.   
  
"They try." Luke said.   
  
  
"Sit down, gentlemen," Palpatine said to the Jedi. "Leave us." Palpatine said to his assistants.   
  
Anakin and Luke sat on either side of Palpatine, which made Luke nervous.   
  
"Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will." Sidious said.   
  
"I'm not sure I understand." Anakin said.   
  
"You must sense what I have come to suspect . . . the Jedi Council want control of the Republic... they're planning to betray me." Sidious said.   
  
"Sir, that's not true!" Luke said. Invisible fingers closed around Luke's throat, cutting off his oxygen.  _ Again? _ Luke thought.   
  
"Yeah, I don't think-"   
  
"Anakin, search your feelings. You know, don't you?" Palpatine interrupted.   
  
"I know they don't trust you." Anakin admitted.   
  
Luke was turning blue and his head was fuzzy. He was running out of time. Suddenly, he could breathe. He took a breath, but then the fingers were back.   
  
"Or the Senate . . . or the Republic . . . or democracy for that matter." Palpatine added.   
  
"Sir, I know that's not true. Jedi are dying to uphold the ideals of the Republic. The Jedi use their power for good."   
  
"But they asked you to so something? Spy on me?"   
  
"How did you know?" Anakin asked.   
  
"Good is a point of view, Anakin. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be. . ."   
  
". . . evil." Anakin finished.   
  
". . . from a Jedi's point of view. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful." Sidious explained.

 

By this point, loud alarm bells were ringing in Luke’s oxygen deprived brain. He could feel the grip on his throat tighten to the point where he feared his larynx would be crushed.

  
"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves while, the Jedi are selfless . . . they only care about others." Anakin compared.   
  
"Or so you've been trained to believe. Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?" Sidious asked, allowing Luke another brief breath.   
  
"I'm not sure it's wrong." Anakin said.   
  
"Have they asked you to betray the Jedi code? The Constitution? A friendship? Your own values? Think. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith." Sidious explained.   
  
"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?" Sidious then asked.   
  
"No, does is have to do with a Sith?" Anakin   
  
"Yes, it's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."  Sidious told.   
  
"He could actually save people from death?" asked Anakin. Luke could see the gears in Anakin’s head turning. Was it fear for Padme’s life that had driven Anakin to the Dark?   
  
"The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."   
  
"What happened to him?" Anakin asked.   
  
"He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself." Sidious smiled at the last bit.

  
Luke made the easy leap.  _ He was the apprentice! _   
  
"Sir, how do you know all this? Also...Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin added the last part almost on impulse.   
  
"Not from a Jedi." Said Sidious, answering only the last part.   
  
Anakin got up, bowed to Palpatine and walked out of the aisle, too deep in his own thoughts to think about Luke.    
  
Sidious held onto Luke a little longer. "Remember, do not interfere!" he hissed.    
  
Luke got up, clutching the back of the chair, still dizzy. When he left, Sidious grimaced. Anakin was more hesitant than he should have been. Luke was disobeying him. He needed to be stopped. It was time for Luke Starstrider to die.   
  
-SW-   
  
Luke was feeling limp and fuzzy. He was unable to think clearly, but he could feel Anakin thinking about the story and the possibilities. Luke needed to uproot the dangerous idea so he did something he had been unwilling to do up to this point.    
  
Luke opened himself completely to the Force, letting it replenish him, but he lowered his mental shields temporarily. A tiny fragment of memory slipped out, the pain he had felt losing his hand. Anakin looked over at him sharply but Luke waved it away.   
  
"How do you think Palpatine knew that story?" Luke asked.   
  
"I don't know..." Anakin said, thinking about it. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide. "You don't think he knows something? Do you? He can't! I've known him for years!" Anakin said, trying to shake off the feeling he shouldn't trust his mentor.   
  
"I don't know. But what I do know is that betrayal never comes from enemies." Luke said.   
  
They flew the rest of the way to the Temple in silence.   
  
-SW-   
  
The next day, the Council convened to discuss what Palpatine had told Anakin and Luke. Luke noted that this time, there was a meditation pad next to Anakin’s seat, which was clearly there for him. Smiling to himself, Luke settled upon the pad, his fear dispersing as he took the familiar pose and let the Force center him. Taking a breath, he focused himself and prepared for another Council debate.   
  
"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau. We have had no reports of this from our agents." Ki-Adi-Mundi reported.   
  
"How could the Chancellor have come by this information and we know nothing about it? We have had contact with Baron Papanoida and he said no one was there." Mace asked.   
  
"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau." Anakin added.   
  
"Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed." Yoda proclaimed.   
  
"Does everyone agree?" Obi-Wan asked. everyone did.   
  
"The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign." Anakin said.   
  
"The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor." Master Windu insisted.   
  
"Yes, this decision is ours to make." Ki-Adi-Mundi insisted.   
  
Luke could feel Anakin's embarrassment.   
  
"A Master is needed with more experience." Master Yoda reasoned.   
  
"Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi . . . Master Kenobi." Master Windu recommended.   
  
"He was not so successful the last time he met Grievous. No offense, my Master, but I'm only stating a fact." Anakin said when he received a dirty look from  his former Master.   
  
"Oh no, you're quite right, but I do have the most experience with his ways of combat." Obi-Wan shot back.   
  
"Obi-Wan, my choice is." Master Yoda said.   
  
"I concur. Master Kenobi should go." Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed.   
  
When everyone nodded, Master Windu said "Very well. Council is adjourned."   
  
When Luke was about to tell about Sidious's story, the Force halted him.  _ Not yet, Luke, focus on helping Anakin first. Telling the Council now would only make Anakin believe they are trying to overthrow the Republic. _ Qui-Gon instructed.    
  
Luke could feel Anakin's anger and sent him feelings of reassurance. Anakin smiled faintly, responding to Luke. His new expression said  _ Temper, I know. _   
  
"Obi-Wan, prepare two clone brigades as quickly as you can. If this report is true, there's no telling how many battle droids he may have with him." Master Windu said.   
  
Luke hoped that his fears of something drastic happening while Obi-Wan was away were unfounded...   
  
  
*1677 words


	7. Assassination

Chapter 7: Assassination  
  
  
Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Luke walked onto a landing platform overlooking a docking bay where thousands of clones, armored weapons, and tanks were being loaded onto a massive Republic Cruiser.   
  
"You're going to need me on this one, Master." Anakin said, worriedly.   
  
"Oh, I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase." Obi-Wan said before turning to leave.   
  
"Master!" Anakin called.   
  
Obi-Wan stopped and Anakin walked over to him.   
  
"Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training . . . I have been arrogant and I apologize...I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me." Anakin said.   
  
"You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master." Obi-Wan said honestly.   
  
Luke, feeling the somber turn the conversion was taking said, "Hey, I know we're saying goodbye but not those kinds of goodbyes!"   
  
All three of them laughed.   
  
"Don't worry. I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau. I think I'll be able to handle the situation...even without your help." Obi-Wan said.   
  
"Well, there's always a first time." Anakin joked.   
  
Obi-Wan laughed.   
  
"Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you." Anakin said seriously.   
  
"Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you. And with you, Luke."   
  
Obi-Wan headed down a ramp toward the waiting Republic cruiser.   
  
Luke thought he heard Anakin mutter "You better come back, Obi-Wan. I need you..."   
  
Feeling Anakin drifting towards dark thoughts, Luke said, "Come on, let's go train."   
  
Anakin smiled a little and followed Luke.   
  
-SW-   
  
Sidious pulled his hood over his head and contacted Aurra Sing, one of the most notable assassins of the time.   
  
Aurra bowed. "Lord Sidious, what can I do for you?" One of the things Sidious liked about Aurra was that she respected and feared him without making a fool out of herself. She was quite useful and effective.   
  
"I have a target for you. His name is Luke Starstrider. He is staying at the apartment of Padme Amidala. there is one other Jedi there. If you kill the senator or the wrong Jedi you are dead!"   
  
"Understood. Should I use a blaster or poison dart?"She asked.   
  
"Poison. A blaster is to obvious."   
  
"It shall be done." She bowed then ended the transmission.   
  
An evil smile spread across the Sith's face. Soon, so very soon, Anakin would be his.   
  
-SW-   
  
After a long day of training and a late dinner with Padme and Anakin at their apartment, Luke was tired. Luke lay down, a tingle through the Force alerted him that he hadn't closed the shades on his window. He shrugged it off. He was too tired to get up so he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. His dreams were confused until Qui-Gon came and talked to him.   
  
“Hello, Luke. You're making progress with Anakin.”   
  
"Thanks, Qui-Gon." Luke answered.   
  
Qui-gon looked around frowning.   
  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked.   
  
“I'm not sure... I feel some kind of danger but the Force is clouded.” Qui-Gon closed his eyes in concentration then opened them wide in realization. “Luke, wake up!”   
  
Luke opened his eyes, then screamed as unbearable agony flared through him.   
  
-SW-   
  
Anakin woke up to a scream of agony and terror. He and Padme sat bolt upright. He looked over at his wife. "LUKE! Padme, stay here!"   
  
Anakin grabbed his tunic and pulled it on as he ran. He found Luke on the floor of his room convulsing and screaming.   
  
Anakin quickly looked over Luke, searching for the source of his friend's agony. He found it when he saw the dart sticking out from Luke's neck. Anakin pulled it out but the poison was already coursing through Luke's system.   
  
Anakin scooped up the shorter man and ran to his speeder. He put Luke in the back seat and drove faster than the he ever had before, which was saying a lot.   
  
The assassin must have realized what Anakin was trying to do, because she began to chase him. Piloting one handed, the assassin drew her blaster and shot at Luke. Anakin swerved to stop the blast from hitting Luke but almost hit another speeder. The assassin continued to fire and Anakin continued to dodge. He felt the speeder shudder and in the backseat Luke  began to thrash. "Father, no! Don't!"   
_  
_ _Oh, great, he's hallucinating!_ _  
_   
As he reached the Temple, the assassin swerved away. Anakin was tempted to follow but the need to help Luke won out. Anakin grabbed Luke and ran to the Halls of Healing.   
  
When he arrived, he was out of breath, but a healer took one look at Luke and ordered him to follow her. He ran after her and three other healers joined the group. One took Luke from Anakin and took him to an operation room.   
  
Anakin was forced to watch through the glass wall, clutching the small ledge under the window in despair.   
  
A half an hour later, the healer he originally saw came out. "How is he?" Anakin asked.   
  
"By all rights, he should be dead." the healer said. "It's not only the poison killing him; it's like the Dark Side is attacking him. There's nothing more we can do. It's up to him."   
  
"May I see him, please?" Anakin begged.   
  
"He won't be able to hear you." the healer reminded.   
  
"I know." Anakin said.   
  
"Go ahead." she conceded.   
  
Anakin ran into the room and the healers all left. He sat in the seat next to Luke's bed and tentatively stretched out to the young man through their Bond. He recoiled from the torrent of Darkness and pain. How was Luke surviving that?   
  
Then Anakin realized what that meant: Luke probably couldn't.   
  
"Don't give up, Luke! Hold on!"   
_  
_ _Just hold on..._   
  
  
*1043 words


	8. An Unpleasant Stroll Down Memory Lane

Luke was in so much pain he couldn't think. He felt like he was on fire and he was burning into ash. After an indecipherable amount of time, the agony began to fade. When he was about to regain consciousness, a tsunami of Darkness rushed over him. He was swept away, tumbling in the tide. Just as he felt he was about to be lost forever he felt a familiar presence. His father. He grabbed it like a lifeline, but it disappeared, leaving more alone than before. Luke resigned himself to the fact that he would most likely die in this darkness, alone. All hope fled, and Luke curled in on himself, feeling a different kind of pain flooding him with agony.   
  
-SW-   
  
Anakin had been spending almost all his time in Luke's room. The healers had realized that whenever Anakin was around, Luke improved. It had been two weeks, so when Palpatine requested a meeting, he would come to the Temple.

 

Inexplicably, every time Palpatine came by Luke did worse. Because of that, the had the rest of their meetings via holo-conference,  because "whatever my young friend needs."     
  
One day almost a month after Luke had been poisoned, Anakin woke from his doze when a sharp sound pierced the air. He looked around and realized than Luke was flat-lining. He grasped his friends hand."Don't give up Luke!"   
  
Anakin closed his eyes, braced himself, then dove into Luke's darkness and pain. This time he didn't draw back and stayed. Luke latched onto his presence and didn't let go. Anakin could feel Luke's relief and need. He could sense just how tired and defeated Luke felt.     
  
Anakin was aware of the flat-line noise stopping and the wonder from the healers. When another wave of Darkness washed over Luke, tossing him around like a ragdoll and pressing him down with sorrow and negative emotions, Anakin decided that enough was enough. If he didn't do something, this would be it. He shoved himself between Luke and the Darkness, taking the blow himself.    
  
He was pulled into some of Luke's darkest memories.   
  
_ Luke, accompanied by a scruffy looking man, a Wookiee, and a woman who looked creepily like Padme run down a long hallway towards a strangely shaped ship.  Luke turns, looking back to see and old man fighting a dark armored figure. Anakin and Luke watch as the old man is struck down. _ __   
_ "Ben!" Luke cried. Realizing what that means, Anakin cried "Obi-Wan!"   _ __   
__   
_ A different memory surfaced. A handless Luke is hanging from a catwalk above a fatal drop, one handed. The other hand had been cut off. The same dark armored man looms over him.   _ __   
  


_ "No, I am your father!"  _ __   
  


_ Luke cries "No!!" Then drops into the abyss below. _ __   
__   
_ A final memory arises. The dark-armored figure walks down the ramp of the shuttle onto the platform, into an elevator, and appears on a ramp on a lower level. He walks toward another ramp exit and is met by two troopers and a commander with a younger Luke, in binders, at their center.  _ __   
__   
_ The young Jedi gazes at the figure with complete calm. The officer reports to the figure. "This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area." The commander extends his hand, revealing Luke's lightsaber.  _ __   
__   
_ "He was armed only with this." Vader looks at Luke, turns away and faces the commander, taking the lightsaber from the commander's hand. "Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me." says the figure.  _ __   
__   
_ By the expert way the man looked at the lightsaber the man must be the Sith Luke told him about previously."Yes, my Lord." the commander says. The officer and troops withdraw. The Sith and Luke are left standing alone in the oddly tranquil beauty of the place. The sounds of the forest filter in upon them."The Emperor has been expecting you." the Sith says."I know, father." Luke said quietly.  _ __   
__   
This was actually Luke's father?! Then he really was the man who had helped destroy the Jedi.   
__   
_ "So, you have accepted the truth." Luke's father says. _ __   
__   
_ "I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father." Luke stated. Anakin reeled. That was impossible! He was a Jedi! He wouldn't fall to the Dark Side. He wouldn't kill Obi-Wan! Right? But... The strange way Luke reacted when he first saw Anakin. The way he had a strong, unexplained Force Bond with Luke. Could it be? _ __   
__   
_ "That name no longer has any meaning for me." Says Vader. _ __   
__   
_ "It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now." Luke says. _ __   
__   
_ Vader looks down from Luke to the lightsaber in his own black- gloved hand. He seems to ponder Luke's words.  _ __   
__   
_ "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber." Vader ignites the lightsaber and holds it to examine its humming, brilliant green blade. "Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen." They stand for a moment, then Vader extinguishes the lightsaber. _ __   
_   
_ __ "Come with me." Luke begs. "Obi-Wan once thought as you do." Vader replied. Oh, Force, in the future, I kill my best friend, and my actions lead to the death of my wife.  Anakin realized.

__   
_ Luke steps close to Vader, then stops. Vader is still. "You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master." Vader said. "I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me." Luke insisted. "If that is your destiny." Anakin goes up to Vader and shouts at him. "You idiot, he is your-our- son!" _ __   
__   
_ "Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate." Luke says. "It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now." Vader announced. _ __   
__   
_ Vader signals to some distant stormtroopers. He and Luke stand staring at one another for a long moment. "Then my father is truly dead." Luke says, defeated. The elevator opens. Vader and Luke enter the room alone. They walk across the dark space to stand before the throne, father and son side by side beneath the gaze of the Emperor. Vader bows to his Master. _ __   
__   
_ "Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you." The Emperor says in a strangely familiar voice. Luke peers at the hooded figure defiantly. The Emperor then looks down at Luke's binders. "You no longer need those." The Emperor motions ever so slightly with his finger and Luke's binders fall away, clattering to the floor. Luke looks down at his own hands, free now to reach out and grab the Emperor's neck. He does nothing. _ __   
__   
_ "Guards, leave us.” The red-cloaked guards turn and disappear behind the elevator. "I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master." the Emperor proclaims. _ __   
_   
_ __ "You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father." Luke defies. The Emperor gets down from his throne and walks up very close to Luke. The Emperor looks into his eyes and, for the first time, Luke can perceive the evil visage within the hood. "Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken...about a great many things." The Emperor says. 

__   
_ "His lightsaber." Vader extends a gloved hand toward the Emperor, revealing Luke's lightsaber. The Emperor takes it. "Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you."  _ __   
__   
_ "You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead...and you with me." Anakin looked on in confusion, trying to place who the Emperor is. The Emperor laughs. "Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet." Luke looks up sharply. _ __   
__   
_ "Yes...I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here." The Emperor states. Vader looks at Luke. "Your overconfidence is your weakness."  _ __   
__   
_ "Your faith in your friends is yours." replies the Emperor cuttingly. "It is pointless to resist, my son." "You don't get to call him that, you monster!" yells Anakin. The Emperor turns to face Luke. "Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design.  Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon..." The Emperor says. Luke reacts. The Emperor notes it. "...are walking into a trap. As is your Rebel fleet! It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them." The Emperor continues. Luke's look darts from the Emperor to Vader and, finally, to the sword in the Emperor's hand.  _ __   
__   
_ "Oh...I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." The Emperor mocks. Through the round window behind the Emperor's throne can be seen the distant flashes of the space battle in progress. "Come, boy. See for yourself." _ __   
__   
_ The Emperor is sitting in his throne, with Vader standing at his side. Luke moves to look through a small section of the window. "From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion." _ __   
__   
_ Luke was in torment. He glances at his lightsaber sitting on the armrest of the throne. "Don't Luke! Remember what you told me on the Invisible Hand!" Anakin cries. The Emperor watches Luke and smiles, touches the lightsaber. "You want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant." _ __   
__   
_ Vader watches Luke in his agony. "No!" Luke yells. "It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine!"  _ __   
__   
_ The Emperor, Vader, and a horrified Luke watch the aerial battle fireworks out the window and on the viewscreens. Another Rebel ship explodes against the protective shield.  _ __   
__   
_ "As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station." The Emperor says then continues into comlink "Fire at will, Commander." _ __   
__   
_ Luke, in shock, looks out across the surface of the Death Star to the Rebel fleet beyond. Out of the window and on the view screens, the Rebel fleet is being decimated in blinding explosions of light and debris. But in here there is no sound of battle. The Emperor turns to Luke. "Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die...as will your friends." The Emperor taunts. _ __   
__   
_ Luke's eyes are full of rage. Vader watches him. "Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless.  Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete." The Emperor explains. _ __   
__   
_ Anakin watches as Luke can resist no longer. The lightsaber flies into his hand. He ignites it in an instant and swings at the Emperor. Vader's lightsaber flashes into view, blocking Luke's blow before it can reach the Emperor. The two blades spark at contact. Luke turns to fight his father. Anakin watches enraptured as Luke and Vader are engaged in a man-to-man duel of lightsabers. Vader is forced back, losing his balance, and is knocked down the stairs. Luke stands at the top of the stairs, ready to attack. _ __   
__   
_ "Good.  Use your aggressive feelings, boy!  Let the hate flow through you." Luke looks momentarily toward the Emperor, then back to Vader, and realizes he is using the dark side. He steps back, turns off his lightsaber, and relaxes, driving the hate from his being. "Obi-Wan has taught you well." Vader says. "I will not fight you, father." Luke replies. Anakin is awed by how much his son must love him in order to still believe in him even though his future self is trying to kill Luke.  _ __   
__   
_ Vader walks back up the stairs to Luke. "You are unwise to lower your defenses." Vader attacks, forcing Luke on the defensive. The young Jedi leaps in an amazing reverse flip up to the safety of the catwalk overhead. Vader stands below him. _ __   
__   
_ "Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you...the conflict." Luke isists. "There is no conflict." Vader answers. _ __   
__   
_ "You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now." Luke reasons. "You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny." Vader throws the laser sword and it cuts through the supports holding the catwalk, then returns to Vader's hand. Luke tumbles to the ground in a shower of sparks and rolls out of sight under the Emperor's platform. Vader moves to find him. _ __   
__   
_ “Good.  Good." The Emperor cries. Vader stalks the low-ceiling-ed area on the level below the throne, searching for Luke in the semi-darkness, his lightsaber held ready. "You cannot hide forever, Luke." _ __   
_ "I will not fight you." Luke replies.  _ __   
  


_ "Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for..." Vader stops and senses something. Luke shuts his eyes tightly, in anguish. "Sister! So...you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will." Vader continues. _ __   
  


_ "Never!" Luke ignites his lightsaber and screams in anger, rushing at his father with a frenzy Anakin had not seen before. Sparks fly as Luke and Vader fight in the cramped area. Luke's hatred forces Vader to retreat out of the low area and across a bridge overlooking a vast elevator shaft. Each stroke of Luke's sword drives his father further toward defeat. The Dark Lord is knocked to his knees, and as he raises his sword to block another onslaught, Luke slashes Vader's right hand off at the wrist, causing metal and electronic parts to fly from the mechanical stump. Vader's sword clatters uselessly away, over the edge of the platform and into the bottomless shaft below. Luke moves over Vader and holds the blade of his sword to the Dark Lord's throat.  _ __   
  


_ "Don't Luke!" Anakin begs, seeing the parallels between this and what happened on the Invisible Hand.  _ __   
_ The Emperor watches with uncontrollable, pleased agitation. "Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"  _ __   
  


_ Luke looks in horror at his father's mechanical hand, then to his own mechanical, black-gloved hand, and realizes how much he is becoming like his father. He makes the decision for which he has spent a lifetime in preparation. Luke steps back and hurls his lightsaber away. "Never! I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi,like my father before me." _ __   
  


_ The Emperor's glee turns to rage. "So be it...Jedi." Luke stands still, as the Emperor reaches the bottom of the stairs. The Emperor's laughter has turned to anger. He raises his arms toward Luke.  _ __   
__   
_ "If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed." Blinding bolts of energy, evil lightning, shoot from the Emperor's hands at Luke. Even in his surprise, the young Jedi tries to use the Force to deflect them. At first he is half successful, but after a moment the bolts of energy are coming with such speed and power the young Jedi shrinks before them, his knees buckling. The wounded Vader struggles to his feet, and moves to stand at his master's side. Anakin runs over to Luke and attempts to shield him but the bolts go through Anakin like he isn't there. _ __   
  


_ "Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand." Luke is almost unconscious beneath the continuing assault of the Emperor's lightning. He clutches a canister to keep from falling into the bottomless shaft as the bolts tear through him. _ _   
_ _ Anakin yells at Vader. "Do something you coward. He's your son!"  _ My son… 

 

_ "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision." The Emperor says. Luke writhes on the floor in unbearable pain, reaching weakly up toward where Vader stands watching. "Father, please. Help me." _ __   
  


_ Again Vader stands, watching Luke. He looks at his master, the Emperor, then back to Luke on the floor. "Do you really need to think about it?!" Anakin exclaimed.  _ __   
_ "Now, young Skywalker...you will die." The Emperor proclaims. Although it would not have seemed possible, the outpouring of bolts from the Emperor's fingers actually increases in intensity, the sound screaming through the room. Luke's body writhes in pain.  _ __   
  


_ Vader grabs the Emperor from behind, fighting for control of the robed figure despite the Dark Lord's weakened body and gravely weakened arm. The Emperor struggles in his embrace, his bolt-shooting hands now lifted high, away from Luke.  _

 

_ Now the white lightning arcs back to strike at Vader. He stumbles with his load as the sparks rain off his helmet and flow down over his black cape. He holds his evil master high over his head and walks to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room. With one final burst of his once awesome strength, Darth Vader hurls the Emperor's body into the bottomless shaft.The Emperor's body spins helplessly into the void, arcing as it falls into the abyss. Finally, when the body is far down the shaft, it explodes, creating a rush of air through the room. Vader's cape is whipped by the wind and he staggers, and collapses toward the bottomless hole.  _ __   
  


_ Luke crawls to his father's side and pulls him away from the edge of the abyss to safety. Both the young Jedi and the giant warrior are too weak to move. Chaos. For the first time, the space station is rocked by explosions as the Rebel fleet, no longer backed against a wall, zooms over, unloading a heavy barrage. Imperial troops run in all directions, confused and desperate to escape. In the midst of this uproar, Luke is trying to carry the enormous dead weight of his father's weakening body toward an Imperial shuttle. Finally, Luke collapses from the strain. The explosions grow louder as Vader draws him closer.  _ __   
  


_ "Luke, help me take this mask off." Pleads Vader.  _ __   
_ "But you'll die." Luke says.  _ _   
_ __ "Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my own eyes." 

 

_ Slowly, hesitantly, Luke removes the mask from his father's face. There beneath the scars is an elderly man. His eyes do not focus. Anakin is shocked at how feeble he looks in the future. What had happened to put him in the suit?  _ __   
  


_ The dying man smiles at the sight before him. "Now...go, my son. Leave me." _ __   
  


_ "No. You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you." Luke says.  _ __   
  


_ "You already have, Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right."  Anakin Skywalker formerly known as Darth Vader says. _ __   
  


_ "Father...I won't leave you." Anakin could hear the double meaning.  _ Please don't leave me!  _ Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker...Luke's father, dies. A huge explosion rocks the docking bay. Slowly, Luke rises and, half carrying, half dragging the body of his father, stumbles toward a shuttle. _

-SW-   
  


Anakin came back to himself in the chair next to Luke's bed. He looked over at Luke with new eyes. He looked at him through the eyes of a father.    
  


"Oh, Luke, why didn't you tell me?"   
  
*3312 words


	9. Anakin Can’t Play the Floor is Lava

9: Anakin Can't Play the Floor is Lava   
  
  
  
  
Luke was relieved when Anakin shielded him from the next wave of Darkness. When his father withdrew, Luke knew that Anakin had found out he was Luke's father. Luke could feel his shock and terror at what he became.    
  
Luke was confused by the fact that he was still trapped. He would have thought Anakin intercepting the wave would've been enough. Apparently not. Luke braced himself for the next onslaught. It never came. Instead, a familiar light pierced the Darkness.   
  
_ Hello, Luke. _ Qui-Gon said.   
  
"Qui-Gon, why am I still here?" Luke asked.   
  
_ There is one more thing you must see before you can go back. You need to know how your Father fell. _ After those words, the Light faded and warped into a vision.   
_ Anakin runs into Palpatine's office in time to hear "You are under arrest, My Lord." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." Sidious claims. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ." Master Windu says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "No! No! You will die!" Sidious exclaims.He raises his hands, and lightning bolts shoot out. They are blocked by Mace's lightsaber. Sidous is pushed back against the window sill. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He is a traitor, Anakin." Sidious claims. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He's the traitor. Stop him!" Windu insists. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me." Sidious begs. "You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Aarrrrggghhhhh . . ." screams Windu. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him." Sidious convinces. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Don't listen to him, Anakin." Windu growls. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh!" Sidious fakes.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Windu pushes Sidious out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. Luke watches in disgust as the Chancellor's face begins to twist and distort. His eyes become yellow as he struggles to intensify his powers. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer." Sidious claims. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all." Mace growls. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial." Anakin reasons. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive." Windu insists. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please." Sidious whimpers. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "It is not the Jedi way . . ." Anakin insists. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Mace raises his sword to kill Sidious. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He must live . . ." Anakin begs. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Please don't, please don't . . ." Sidious cries. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I need him!"  Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Please don't . . ." Sidious pleads. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "NO!!!" Anakin yells. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Father, DON'T!" Luke cries. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Just as Mace is about to slash Sidious, Anakin steps in and cuts off the Jedi's hand holding the lightsaber. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ As Mace stares at Anakin in shock, Sidious springs to life. The full force of Sidious's powerful Bolts blasts Mace. He attempts to deflect them with his one good hand, but the force is too great. As blue rays engulf his body, he is flung out the window and falls twenty stories to his death. No more screams. No more moans. Sidous lowers his arms. "Power! Unlimited power!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His face has changed into a horrible mask of evil. Anakin looks on in horror. Sidious cackles. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "What have I done?" Anakin says as he collapses. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force." Sidious proclaims. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I will do whatever you ask." Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Good." Sidious says, in the evil voice Luke remembers. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death." Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret." Sidious decides. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin kneels before Sidious. "I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader." Sidious proclaims grandly. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Thank you. my Master." Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Rise, Darth Vader."  Sidious moves over to his desk and puts on his dark cloak. He is now fully Darth Sidious. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators." Sidious lies. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I agree. The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate." Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you?" Sidious wheedles. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He's lying, Anakin!" Luke says, trying to shake his Father's shoulders. His hands go right through him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I understand, Master." Anakin bows his head. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme." Sidious instructs. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Anakin asks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ After Anakin leaves Sidious pulls out a commlink and says "Commander Cody, execute Order 66!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The scene shifts to Anakin leading clones into the Jedi Temple and killing every Jedi Knight, Master, and Padawan there. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin enters the Council Chamber which is full of younglings huddled in a corner. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" Asked a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin looks back at them with a stern expression on his face and ignites his lightsaber. _ _   
_ _   
_ Oh, no, I can't watch. Not the younglings. They're only children! _ Luke thinks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The scene changes again to Anakin and Padme talking.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "...the situation is not good. The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic." Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I can't believe that!" Padme replies. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I couldn't either at first, but it's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself." Anakin tell her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Anakin, what are you going to do?" Padme asks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin looks down for a moment and then walks away from Padme. "I will not betray the Republic . . . my loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate . . . and with you." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin turns and walks back to Padme. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "What about Obi-Wan?" Padme asks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I don't know . . . Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the Chancellor." Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "How could this have happened?" Padme asks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return . . . things will be different, I promise." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They kiss. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Please, wait for me." Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I will." Padme promises. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The scene changes to the lava planet Mustafar. Anakin enters a room filled with the Separatist Leaders. Anakin closes the door. Anakin ignites his lightsaber, Gunray and the others panic. Anakin destroys the droids then kills the Separatists in a whirlwind of rage and power. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The scene fades, and Luke is suddenly in Padme's apartment.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Has Anakin been here . . . ?" Obi Wan asks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ C-3PO answers, "Yes . . . right after the attack on the Jedi Temple." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Padme comes down the stairs in a robe.  "Master Kenobi . . ." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She embraces Obi-Wan. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Oh, Obi-Wan, thank goodness . . . you're alive." Padme says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "The Republic has fallen. Padme . . . The Jedi Order is no more . . ." Obi-Wan reports. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone." Padme sighs. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making." Obi-Wan says. "The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "The Sith!?!" Padme exclaims. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I'm here looking for Anakin . . . When was the last time you saw him?" Obi-Wan asks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Yesterday." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "And do you know where he is now?" Obi-Wan prods. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "No." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Padme, I need your help. He's in grave danger." Obi-Wan pleads. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "From the Sith?" Padme asks _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "From himself . . . Padme, Anakin has turned to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You're wrong! How could you even say that?" Luke watches with sympathy as his mother instinctively denies. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice." Obi-Wan says.  _ What?!  _ Luke thinks, flabbergasted.  _ That’s not right! He only just turned! Does Obi-Wan truly believe Anakin turned just after the Invisible Hand?!  _   
_ _   
_ _ Padme says,  "I don't believe you ... I can't." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Padme, I must find him." Obi-Wan insists. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Padme's voice quivers. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He has become a very great threat."  Obi-Wan sighs. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ As Padme moves to sit down, she reveals her pregnancy. "I can't . . ."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Anakin is the father, isn't he?" Obi-Wan asks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Padme looks away. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I'm so sorry." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Obi-Wan turns and leaves as Padme stares transfixed, not knowing what to do. She is worried and tormented. Obi-Wan takes off in the Speeder. She studies the japor snippet that is hanging around her neck. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Pamde goes to her ship and prepares to follow Anakin. Unbeknownst to her, Obi-Wan slips aboard. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The sleek Naboo Skiff lands on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's fighter. Anakin runs up to the skiff as the ramp lowers. Padme runs to him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Padme, I saw your ship . . ." Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They embrace. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Oh, Anakin!" She sighs. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?" Anakin asks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “'I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things." Padme replied. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "What things?" Anakin asks suspiciously. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He said you have turned to the Dark Side . . . that you killed younglings." Padme said. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin states. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He cares about us." Padme defends. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Us?!" Anakin exclaims. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He knows . . . He wants to help you." Padme explains. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough." Anakin insists. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Anakin, all I want is your love." Padme cries. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that." Anakin tells her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." Padme begs. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Luke watched in horror. How had Sidious twisted his father so? _

_   
_ _ "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you." Anakin justifies. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." Padme tries. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." Padme realizes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me." Anakin yells. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow." Padme's voice breaks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Because of Obi-Wan?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you." Padme begs. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Liar!" Anakin says as he sees Obi-Wan.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Oh, perfect timing!  _ Luke thinks, exasperated. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Padme turns around and sees Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. "No!" Padme cries. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin screams. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." Padme starts. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin reaches out, and Padme grabs her throat as she starts to choke. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Let her go, Anakin." Obi-Wan commands. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "What have you and she been up to?" Anakin asks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "LET. HER. GO!" Obi-Wan yells.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin releases his grip on the unconscious Padme and she crumples to the ground. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You turned her against me." Anakin cries, fire in his eyes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You have done that yourself."Obi-Wan says sadly. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You will not take her from me." Anakin throws off his cloak. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan flings off his cloak. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi-Wan says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They circle each other until Obi-Wan is near Padme. He places his hand on her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire." Anakin proclaims. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan scoffs. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Don't make me kill you." Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy!" says Obi-Wan, raising his voice.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "If you're not with me, you're my enemy." Anakin simplifies. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must."  Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber. _ _   
_ _   
_ Isn't that an absolute in itself? _  Luke wonders, as he watches the awful events unfold. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You will try." Anakin says as he ignites his lightsaber. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin lashes out at Obi-Wan, and they begin a ferocious sword fight. They work their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. Anakin kicks Obi Wan, and Obi-Wan drops to a lower level. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin and Obi-Wan move their fight toward the main control center. As the laser swords fly, bits of the hallway are cut up. Obi-Wan and Anakin jump and use every trick in the Jedi book. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ View screens explode around Anakin and Obi-Wan as they work their way into the Control Room. The fighting is intense. Obi Wan is on the defensive as he jumps up on the table view screen in the center of the room. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Don't make me destroy you, Master. You're no match for the Dark Side." Anakin begs. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I've heard that before, Anakin . . . but I never thought I'd hear it from you." Obi-Wan replies. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin  forces Obi-Wan back into the Conference Room where the quarters are much closer. Sparks fly everywhere. Anakin jumps onto the conference table. Obi-Wan slides across the table, knocking Anakin over. Obi Wan grabs Anakin's lightsaber as he falls. Obi-Wan uses the Force to summon his dropped lightsaber. Anakin does the same. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin forces Obi-Wan down a narrow balcony outside the Control Room. He rips objects off the wall and throws them at Obi-Wan as he pushes him further and further along the walkway. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The balcony ends, and Obi-Wan is trapped. He looks over the balcony and into a river of lava. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin cuts a piece of the balcony railing off, along with a control panel. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Alarms pierce the air, and a protective ray shield around the superstructure disappears. It tumbles into the molten abyss, disappearing in a puff of smoke. A small pipe connects the Control Center to the Main Collection Plant. Obi-Wan has no choice but to tightrope-walk out across the lava river while fighting Anakin. Anakin, following Obi-Wan, jumps down onto the flexing pipe, lands, and resumes fighting. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Obi-Wan and Anakin work their way across the small pipe, fighting ferociously as they go. Obi-Wan slips, throws his lightsaber up in the air, grabs on to the pipe, swings around, grabs on to an upper pipe, retrieves his lightsaber, and lands back on the original pipe. They continue to fight across the pipe until they reach the Main Collection Plant. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Obi-Wan and Anakin battle on the top of the multispired collection panels, jumping from one to the other. At the end of the collection cluster, a huge spray of lava covers the attachments that hold up the collectors. The frame begins to melt. It's raining lava. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan run for cover under the collection cluster.  _

_ They continue to fight in the lava rain, darting from cover to attack, then quickly retreating to cover. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Support for the entire structure begins to fall away, and the collection cluster falls into the lava river. The Jedi continue their fight, climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest begins to melt away as it rides the swift current down the river. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It bends toward the lava as they get out toward the end. The fighting gets fierce. Obi-Wan gets to the end and is trapped. The tower slowly starts to sink under the lava. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Obi-Wan realizes he is getting very close to the edge of the lava falls. He grabs a rope and leaps from the collection arm. Anakin follows him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin and Obi-Wan continue their sword fight hanging from cables as they swing past each other. _ _   
_ _   
_ They're insane! _ Luke  thinks, trying to follow them by running across the lava, which in other circumstances would have been awesome. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ From their cables, Anakin and Obi-Wan both spot something that causes them to stop fighting. The lava river ahead drops off in a tremendous lava fall. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Snapping and metal groans are heard as the main part of the collector starts to break away and move toward the lava fall. Obi Wan looks around and sees a small floating platform making its way toward the tower. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Obi-Wan does a double backflip and lands squarely on the floating platform. He immediately leans to one side and moves away from the tower. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin realizes he is doomed as the entire tower heads for the falls. In the distance he sees some construction droids. He swings back to the tower, climbs up and makes a running leap and miraculously lands on a droid.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Obi Wan heads for the bank of the lava river, but Anakin's droid is faster. He catches up with his old Master. Obi-Wan and Anakin continue the sword fight. They battle away, balancing on the tiny platform and puzzled droid. Anakin, standing on the Droid, approaches Obi Wan on the work platform. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think." Obi-Wan admits. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin and Obi-Wan confront each other on the lava river. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . ." Anakin yells. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "From the Sith!!! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Obi-Wan reasons. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." Anakin shoots back. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Well, then you are LOST!" Obi-Wan yells. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise." Anakin says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin jumps and flips onto Obi-Wan's platform. The fighting continues again until Obi-Wan jumps up toward the higher safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river. He yells at Anakin. "It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You underestimate my power!" Anakin cries. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Don't try it." Obi-Wan warns. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin jumps at Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan is forced to cut of his former apprentice's remaining natural limbs, leaving his mechanical arms.  Anakin tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the lava. _ _   
  
_

_ Luke is horrified. He is in shock. He doesn't feel the tears running down his cheeks. How could this happen? How could Obi-Wan do that? How could Anakin fall? How could Luke stop this from happening?  _

_   
_ _ Anakin struggles to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand. His thin leather glove has been burned off. He keeps sliding down in the black sand. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Luke was hoping that Obi-Wan would try to save Anakin instead, Obi-Wan seemed to snap. "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ With tears in his eyes, Obi-Wan picks up Anakin's lightsaber and begins to walk away. He stops and looks back, hoping... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I HATE YOU!" Anakin bellows. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi-Wan replied then walked away. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Anakin's clothing blows into the lava river and ignites. Suddenly Anakin bursts into flames and starts screaming. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Luke watched in horror as Obi-Wan walked away, almost imperceptibly shaking with tears. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Later, Sidious arrived and took a barely alive Anakin away in a medical capsule. In a dark medical room, Darth Sidious watched a group of medical droids performing a painful procedure without giving Anakin any anesthetic. Luke watched as Anakin Skywalker was transformed into the mechanical monster, Darth Vader. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The table begins to move upright. Sidious moves in next to Vader. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Sidious asks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Vader answers, "Yes, My Master." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Vader looks around the room. "Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I'm afraid she died. ... it seems in your anger, you killed her." Sidious half-lied. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A low moan of rage emanates from Vader's mask. Suddenly everything in the room begins to explode. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!!!" Vader screams, breaks his bonds to the table, and steps forward, waving his hands, causing objects to fly around the room.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Vader's painful screams echo throughout the Center, reverberating through Luke's head, breaking his heart. _ _   
_


	10. Okay, Now You Know I’m Your Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Luke wakes up. He and Anakin have a lot to talk about... then a serious confrontation happens.

10: Okay, Now You Know I'm Your Son   
  
  
  
Anakin watched with hope as Luke began to groan. This was the most encouraging sign yet. Before, Luke hadn't moved or made any noise. He had been comatose.    
  
"Father, don't!" Luke moaned.    
  
Anakin clasped Luke's flesh and blood hand. "Luke, I'm right here, I'm fine! Wake up!"   
  
Luke tossed his head and muttered about Lava and 'don't fight.'   
  
Eventually, Luke stilled again, no sign of life. Anakin sighed in defeat and reached out through their Force Bond to see if Luke was still trapped.    
  
Luke's presence seemed annoyed and stuck but not bogged down by Darkness anymore. Anakin sunk himself in deeper, risking getting stuck himself.    
  
Anakin materialized and found Luke sitting cross-legged, face twisted in concentration. His eyes popped open and he raised an eyebrow. "How are you here?" He asked, surprised.   
  
Anakin shrugged. "I'm not really sure, Son, but I had a feeling."    
  
Luke smiled. "So now you know."   
  
"Yeah. We can talk about it later. Now, let's focus on getting out of here!"    
  
"That's the thing... I'm not sure how! Qui-Gon told me-" Luke said.   
  
"Master Qui-Gon talked to you?" Anakin interrupted.   
  
"Yeah. He's been guiding me. He said that once I saw something, which I did, I would leave, but here I am!" Luke said, exasperated. Anakin could tell that Luke was shaken from whatever he had seen, but was trying desperately to ignore it. 

 

"Do you want to go back?" Anakin asked.   
  
Luke hesitated. "Yes… I do. I want to save you and defeat Sidious."    
  
"Alright then. Let's try this together." Anakin sat down cross-legged next to Luke. They closed their eyes and concentrated.   
  
The emptiness seemed to fade and reality rushed back. Anakin opened his eyes and found himself in the chair next to Luke's bed. He looked over at Luke. Luke's eyes opened and he sat bolt upright, and began coughing ferociously. Anakin put a steadying hand on Luke's shoulder. "Easy there. Relax."    
  
Eventually, Luke stopped coughing and he flopped back into his pillows, exhausted.   
  
The female healer, whose name Anakin had learned was Kyra*, came in checked Luke over.   
  
"You'll need to stay here a few more days, Luke. You got lucky. There's no permanent damage but fighting the poison weakened you greatly. If you get the rest you need, you should be back to normal in no time." She patted Luke's shoulder then left them alone.   
  
"Is this later?"  asked Anakin, referring to what he had said before.    
  
"Sure." Luke said without opening his eyes. "First, how do you know?"   
  
"You know how I intercepted that wave of Darkness? It took me into some of your darkest memories. I saw when you lost your hand and my redemption and death. I did this to you." Anakin said holding Luke's mechanical hand.   
  
Luke shook his head. "No, you didn't. The Emperor did."   
  
"Luke, who is he? He was so familiar but I couldn't place him." Anakin asked.   
  
The Force ordered him not to tell. Luke sat up and put his head in his hands. "Oh, Force, why won't you let me tell him?!" He muttered to himself.   
  
When he looked up, Anakin was disappointed but understood. "The Force doesn't want me to know yet. I have to trust that it has a reason." Anakin sighed. "How do I become that monster?"   
  
"From what I know, Sidious manipulated your desperation to save Padme by claiming he could save her. Once he seduced you, he made the clones turn on the Jedi and they killed almost everyone. You killed the survivors. As to how you got in the suit, you were pushed into a duel with a superior opponent and you kinda fell into a vat of Lava." Luke said bluntly.   
  
"I fell into lava?" Anakin asked, surprised. "Yikes!"   
  
"Um...yeah." Luke said.    
  
"Who was the opponent?-You know what, never mind! I don't want to know!" Anakin said when he saw Luke's pained expression.   
  
Luke lay back, a haunted look in his eyes. He was apparently reliving memories so horrific that they couldn't be voiced.   
  
Anakin guessed that compared to what Luke had seen, his vision was child's play, so he let it be.   
  
"Luke, Padme is your mother, right?" Anakin asked.   
  
Luke looked shocked. "Yeah. Is there something I should know?"   
  
Anakin laughed. "No. I just wanted to check before I tell her that you're her son."   
  
"Oh, boy. How do you think she'll react?" Luke asked.   
  
"She'll be happy. She came to visit you when she could without looking suspicious. She was really upset." Anakin assured Luke. He took Luke's lightsaber off his belt and handed it Luke. "We left this at Padme's in the rush."   
  
Luke took the weapon, and clipped it to his belt where it belonged. He smiled. "Thanks."   
  
-SW-   
  
Two uneventful days later, Anakin was visiting Luke again. Luke was reading a datapad, looking extremely bored.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked.    
  
"Fine. That's the problem! I feel perfectly good but I'm still here." Luke sighed.   
  
"Let's see about that..." Anakin said, a glint in his eye.   
  
Ten minutes later, Luke was checked out and he and Anakin were walking out of the Halls of Healing.    
  
Anakin's commlink beeped. He answered it then signed off. "That was the Council. Obi Wan engaged Grievous. I should go report to the Chancellor."     
  
Alarm bells rang out in the Force when Anakin mentioned Palpatine. Luke needed to be at the meeting.   
  
"I'll come." Luke said.    
  
Anakin shrugged. "Sure, why not."   
  
-SW-   
  
Outside the Senate Building, Anakin noticed Luke was a little pale. "Are you feeling okay, Luke? Are you sure that you’re up to this? It’s only been two days…"   
  
Luke shook his head. "I feel fine, but I can sense that Sidious is in that building." Luke said, following the Force's prodding.   
  
"Really?" Anakin asked. "We'll find him after we speak to the Chancellor."    
  
-SW-

  
When they entered Palpatine's office the two Jedi bowed. "Chancellor."   
  
"Anakin, Luke, wonderful to see you! I'm so glad you recovered!" Palpatine said. "What brings you here, my friends?"   
  
"Sir, we received news that Obi-Wan has engaged General Grievous."   
  
"That's good, Anakin. We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge." Palpatine said.   
  
"I should be there with him." Anakin muttered, feeling concerned about his friend.   
  
"It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" Palpatine asked.    
  
"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me." Anakin complained. He felt Luke place a calming hand on his shoulder and he relaxed. He could tell that his son was trying to warn him to control his temper.   
  
"They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." That was wrong… Anakin felt Luke tense at Palpatine's words.   
  
"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked suspiciously.   
  
"My mentor taught me everything about the Force… even the nature of the dark side." Palpatine admitted.   
  
Alarm bells rang in Anakin's head. He could feel Luke's fear rolling off him in waves, despite the fact that Luke was trying to contain it. Luke must be terrified. That put Anakin on edge.   
  
"You know the dark side?!" He accused.   
  
"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you." Palpatine requested.   
  
"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family." Anakin felt Luke's pride when he said those words.   
  
"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." Palpatine informed.   
  
"What did you say?" Anakin stiffened.   
  
"Use my knowledge, I beg you…" Palpatine begged.   
  
"You're a Sith Lord!" Anakin said, igniting his blade at the same time as Luke.   
  
"I know what has been troubling you… Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi… a life of significance, of conscience." Palpatine insisted.   
  
"You're wrong!" Anakin replied.   
  
"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked casually.   
  
"No, we're going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." Luke said.   
  
"Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?" Palpatine asked.    
  
"I already know you're lying. I looked!" Anakin felt Luke look at him sharply, but it was true. Anakin had looked in the Archives, meditated, and followed feelings he had learned to trust. Palpatine was lying. "I'm going to take you in!"   
  
Palpatine sighed. "I didn't want to to do this." He slid a lightsaber from his sleeve and ignited it. Then, he lunged at Luke, clashing his ruby blade into Luke's emerald one.   
  
The battle between the Sith and the Jedi had returned.   
  
  
  
  
*1537 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kyra is an OC of mine that I use in many of my Star Wars writings (most of which are on wattpad). I have been considering doing a piece on her. If any of you are interested, please let me know!


	11. Wait, YOU'RE the Sith?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi/Sith fight! Who's gonna win? :)

11: Wait, YOU’RE the Sith?!

 

Luke stumbled back from the force of Sidious's attack. He was not at full physical strength due to more than a month of inactivity. Luke managed to parry a strike then tried to disarm the Sith by tapping the hilt of Sidious's weapon with the blade of his own. It was a trick Anakin had taught him. 

  
Sidious took advantage of Luke's overly extended blade and disarmed Luke. Sidious Force-Shoved Luke to the floor and Luke closed his eyes as he waited for the killing stroke. It never came.    
  


Luke opened his eyes and saw Anakin's blade had intercepted Sidious's two inches before Luke's face. Anakin pushed Sidious away and began trading strokes with him. Anakin jumped over Sidious's head but Sidious turned on his heel and continued fighting. Strike, counter-strike, advance, retreat. Luke watched in stunned amazement as the two superior duelists used every trick they knew.   
  


Eventually, Sidious got the upper hand and knocked Anakin into the wall with a volley of lightning. Luke rushed in to face the Sith, lightsaber raised and ready.   
Sidious only laughed. He struck Luke's blade with so much power that it almost flew out of his hand. Luke realized that Sidious had been toying with him before. Luke tried to block another strike, only to have his blade forced down slowly. Sidious took the opening he had created and slashed Luke across the chest. Luke fell to the ground, the world spinning then going black.   
  


-SW-   
  


Anakin watched in horror as Sidious slashed Luke. Anakin was lying immobile on the ground, still in shock from the Sith lightning. Seeing his son injured gave him the strength to rise and advance on the Sith Lord.   
  


Anakin ignited his lightsaber and lunged at the Sith. He parried and they began striking at each other with increasing speed. Anakin deflected a blast of lightning into a wall and another into the floor.    
  


Anakin stretched out to Luke in the Force and found him slowly slipping away. This only added to Anakin's desperation to finish the Sith.    
  


Eventually, Anakin knocked Sidious saber out of his hand and pushed the Sith to the floor. "Good! Good! Now, strike me down with your anger. I killed your friend. I lied to you for all these years! Kill me!" Sidious cackled.   
  


Rage boiled in Anakin but he released it into the Force, focusing on positive thoughts and emotions. He considered how Padme and he would raise their child. He thought about saving Luke from his wound. He thought about Obi-Wan (hopefully) defeating Grievous. Only with these positive thoughts did he strike. Once he had stabbed Sidious, he ran over to Luke.   
  


Luke was stirring weakly, trying not to moan in agony. Anakin sat beside Luke, trying to dull his pain with the Force. Luke opened his glazed eyes. They were unfocused and glassy. "Stay with me, Luke. You'll be fine." Anakin begged.   
  


Luke smiled slowly, eyes closing. Suddenly, Luke's eyes widened and he tried to sit up, only to collapse back onto the floor. He managed to croak out. "Father...behind...you!"    
  


But it was to late. A red blade had already pierced Anakin's stomach. Darth Sidious's final act was complete.   
  


-SW-   
  


Master Yoda was meditating, drifting deep within the golden glow of the Force. Suddenly, a sense of urgency, danger, pain. He searched for the source and found it. The two Skywalkers were in trouble in the Chancellor's office.   
  


-SW-   
  


Ten minutes later, Master Yoda, Mace Windu, and Master Vokara Che of the healers were running into the Chancellor's office. The room was destroyed. Palpatine was lying dead, yellow eyes open. Yellow eyes?! He was the Sith Lord they had been searching for!   
  


More alarming still were Anakin and Luke. They both had very bad lightsaber wounds that were probably fatal.    
  


"Hurry we must!" Yoda commanded, breaking the shock.   
  


Master Windu carefully lifted Anakin, and Master Vokara Che carried Luke. Together, they ran off to help them, leaving Yoda alone in the ruined office with the dead Sith Lord. Yoda perused the damage done and wondered how he could have been so blind. He had met with Palpatine on multiple occasion and had never suspected a thing. Strong the Darkside was.    
  


Carefully, he looked at a silver and black lightsaber hilt that radiated malicious emotions. When he activated it, the blade was the red of blood fresh from a vein. This was a Sith's weapon. it only confirmed what they already knew. They had all been deceived. maybe he should have listened to Master Kenobi. He could just hear him saying  _ Politicians!  _ with that scornful tone he reserved only for that word.

  
Yoda hoped that Obi-Wan succeeded. If Grievous died then the war was truly over. Dooku was dead and his Master was dead, meaning Grievous was the only thing holding the Separatists together.  _ Hurry back, Master Kenobi, have a feeling I do. Need you, Anakin does. _ __   
  


-SW-   
  


Obi-Wan was glad that the mission to Utapau was over. He wanted to get back to Coruscant. He had been reluctant to leave in the first place because of the feeling of dread in the Force.   
  


Once the Cruiser landed, Obi-Wan disembarked, expecting to see Anakin and Luke wait for him. Instead, he found the young healer, Kyra Zuali. Kyra had only become a Jedi Knight somewhat recently because of her incredible ability to heal, a talent greatly needed during this war. Obi-Wan's heart beat faster with anxiety when he saw Kyra. It meant something was wrong.   
  


"Hello, Kyra, nice to see you. Is everything alright?" He asked, carefully controlling his voice and feelings.    
  


"Hello, Master Kenobi. While you were away, Anakin and Luke were hurt. It's...bad. They've been comatose for the last week. I'm here to take you to them." Kyra managed to say. She was still young and working on controlling her fears and emotions. He could feel worry seeping from her weak shields. That meant it was bad.   
  


"Show me." He said.   
  


He ran after her to the Halls of Healing.    
  


-SW-    
  


Anakin and Luke were in the same room, both comatose. Luke had a large bactapatch on his chest and Anakin had bandages on his stomach.   
  


"They both have severe lightsaber wounds. From what Master Yoda told me, they battled Darth Sidious who was actually Chancellor Palpatine and won. But..." Kyra didn't finish her sentence. It was clear that there was a high cost for their heroics. "There's nothing more we can do. I'll leave you now."   
  


_ Palpatine was Sidious the whole time? How did we miss that?! Ugh, politicians! Why don't people listen to me? _ Obi-Wan shook of his thought and sat down in the chair between the two beds. "Why couldn't you have waited to fight Sidious until I was back?" He asked them, his head in his hands. Now that he was alone with them, he let himself feel his despair.  _ Was killing Sidious worth this? _ he asked the Force. He got an impression of rightness. That just made him angry. Taking in a breath, he banished his anger.    
  


Obi-Wan extended his senses out to his two friends. From Anakin he felt nothing. Luke on the other hand, was feeling a flurry of despair and fear. Obi-Wan focused solely on Luke and gently touched his mind. Instantly, he was sucked in.   
  


Obi-Wan saw that Luke was sitting trapped in a dark void. Luke looked around sighed in exasperation. "How am I here again?!"   
  


Then he noticed Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan! How are _ you _ here?" he asked.   
  


Obi-Wan looked around. "Honestly, I'm not sure. Do you know what's happening out in the real world?"    
  


Luke closed his eyes and tilted his head. Opening his eyes he said, "Anakin and I beat Sidious but we both got hurt. Now, I'm here." he gestured his hand around the darkness.   
  


Obi-Wan nodded. "Is there any way to get you out of here? It would be good if you woke up. Maybe together we could help Anakin."    
  


"Last time I was here was after I was poisoned. When that-" Luke answered.   
  


"You were poisoned!?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.   
  


Luke chuckled. "You missed a lot when you went to Utapau."    
  


"Apparently." Obi-Wan muttered.   
  


"Anyway, last time I was here, Anakin was here, got shown one of my memories, then we both got out. I wonder..."   
  


"Luke, do you think there is something I need to know?" Obi-Wan asked.   
  


“…Yes, I think so. I think it is time that you know exactly who I am." Luke answered.   
  
*1405 words


	12. Why Do So Many People Need To See This Memory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finds out exactly who Luke is. What's his reaction going to be?

 

12: Why Do So Many People Need To See This Memory?

 

Luke conjured up the same memory that Anakin had seen. It was time for Obi-Wan to know that Luke's last name wasn't "Starstrider." His name was Luke Skywalker.   
The darkness of the void shifted into the second Death Star.   
  


-SW-   
  


Obi-Wan was wrenched into a memory.   
  


_ A dark-armored figure walks down the ramp of the shuttle onto the platform, into an elevator, and appears on a ramp on a lower level. He walks toward another ramp exit and is met by two troopers and a commander with a younger Luke, in binders, at their center.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The young Jedi gazes at the figure with complete calm. The officer reports to the figure. "This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. "The commander extends his hand, revealing Luke's lightsaber.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "He was armed only with this." Vader looks at Luke, turns away and faces the commander, taking the lightsaber from the commander's hand. "Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me." says the figure.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ By the expert way the man looked at the lightsaber the man must be the Sith or fallen Jedi.  _ __   
  


_ "Yes, my Lord." the commander says. The officer and troops withdraw. The Sith and Luke are left standing alone in the oddly tranquil beauty of the place. The sounds of the forest filter in upon them."The Emperor has been expecting you." the Sith says."I know, father." Luke said.  _ _   
_ _   
_ This was Luke's father?!  _ Luke had told Obi-Wan very little about his personal life.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "So, you have accepted the truth." Luke's father says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father." Luke stated. Obi-Wan reeled. That was impossible! Anakin was a Jedi and his best friend, his brother! He would never fall to the Dark Side. He wouldn't! Right? But... There was a strange darkness in Anakin. Anger. Also, Luke looked like Anakin. He was powerful in the Force. Luke had reacted strangely when he first saw Anakin... Was it possible? Would Anakin break the Jedi Code? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "That name no longer has any meaning for me." Says Vader.  _ Okay, that confirms it. _ Thought Obi-Wan, shocked. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now." Luke says. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Vader looks down from Luke to the lightsaber in his own black-gloved hand. He seems to ponder Luke's words.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber." Vader ignites the lightsaber and holds it to examine its humming, brilliant green blade. "Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen." They stand for a moment, then Vader extinguishes the lightsaber. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Come with me." Luke begs. "Obi-Wan once thought as you do." Vader replied.  _ I "thought?" Am I dead? _ Obi-Wan wondered. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Luke steps close to Vader, then stops. Vader is still. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my master." Vader said. "I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me." Luke insisted. "If that is your destiny."   _ What is going to happen? I know Luke lives...  _ Obi-Wan wondered. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate." Luke says. "It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now." Vader announced. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Vader signals to some distant stormtroopers. He and Luke stand staring at one another for a long moment. "Then my father is truly dead." Luke says, defeated. The elevator opens. Vader and Luke enter the room alone. They walk across the dark space to stand before the throne, father and son side by side beneath the gaze of the Emperor. Vader bows to his Master. 

_   
_ _ "Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you." The Emperor says. Luke peers at the hooded figure defiantly. The Emperor then looks down at Luke's binders. "You no longer need those." The Emperor motions ever so slightly with his finger and Luke's binders fall away, clattering to the floor. Luke looks down at his own hands, free now to reach out and grab the Emperor's neck. Obi-Wan is very proud when he does nothing. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Guards, leave us.” The red-cloaked guards turn and disappear behind the elevator. "I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master." the Emperor proclaims. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father." Luke defies. The Emperor gets down from his throne and walks up very close to Luke. The Emperor looks into his eyes and, for the first time, Luke can perceive the evil visage within the hood. "Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken...about a great many things." The Emperor says. This deformed monster was Palpatine, the man that turned Anakin? A strange and unbidden rage rose in Obi-Wan. It was directed towards the man that would take his brother from him. He was luckily unable to act upon it because he was only a spectator. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "His lightsaber." Vader extends a gloved hand toward the Emperor, revealing Luke's lightsaber. The Emperor takes it. "Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the Dark Side. So will it be with you."  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead...and you with me." Obi-Wan looks on in confusion, trying to understand what is happening. The Emperor laughs. "Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet." Luke looks up sharply. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Yes...I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here." The Emperor states. Vader looks at Luke. "Your overconfidence is your weakness."  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ "Your faith in your friends is yours." replies the Emperor. "It is pointless to resist, my son."  Vader says.

_   
_ _ The Emperor turns to face Luke. "Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design.  Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon..." The Emperor says. Luke reacts. The Emperor notes it. "...are walking into a trap. As is your Rebel fleet! It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them." The Emperor continues. Luke's look darts from the Emperor to Vader and, finally, to the sword in the Emperor's hand.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Oh...I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." The Emperor mocks. Through the round window behind the Emperor's throne can be seen the distant flashes of the space battle in progress. "Come, boy. See for yourself." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The Emperor is sitting in his throne, with Vader standing at his side. Luke moves to look through a small section of the window. "From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Luke is in torment. He glances at his lightsaber sitting on the armrest of the throne. "Don't Luke! It's not the Jedi Way." Obi-Wan reminds, even though Luke cannot hear him. The Emperor watches Luke and smiles, touches the lightsaber. "You want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Vader watches Luke in his agony. "No!" Luke yells. "It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine!" The Emperor insists. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The Emperor, Vader, and a horrified Luke watch the aerial battle fireworks out the window and on the viewscreens. Another Rebel ship explodes against the protective shield.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station." The Emperor says then continues into comlink "Fire at will, Commander." _ __   
  


_   
_ _ Luke, in shock, looks out across the surface of the Death Star to the Rebel fleet beyond. Out of the window and on the view screens, the Rebel fleet is being decimated in blinding explosions of light and debris. But in here there is no sound of battle. The Emperor turns to Luke. "Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die...as will your friends." The Emperor taunts. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Luke's eyes are full of rage. Vader watches him. "Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless.  Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete." The Emperor explains. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Obi-Wan watches helplessly as Luke can resist no longer. The lightsaber flies into his hand. He ignites it in an instant and swings at the Emperor. Vader's lightsaber flashes into view, blocking Luke's blow before it can reach the Emperor. The two blades spark at contact. Luke turns to fight his father. Obi-Wan watches enraptured as Luke and Vader are engaged in a man-to-man duel of lightsabers. Vader is forced back, losing his balance, and is knocked down the stairs. Luke stands at the top of the stairs, ready to attack. It was incredible that Luke was beating Anakin...or what Anakin became. What was that suit for? Did it hinder him so much that Luke could win? Obi-Wan didn't know. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Good.  Use your aggressive feelings, boy!  Let the hate flow through you." Luke looks momentarily toward the Emperor, then back to Vader, and realizes he is using the dark side. He steps back, turns off his lightsaber, and relaxes, driving the hate from his being. "Obi-Wan has taught you well." Vader says. _ Luke said that I teach him in the future... _ Obi-Wan remembers "I will not fight you, father." Luke replies.  _ _   
_ _ Vader walks back up the stairs to Luke. "You are unwise to lower your defenses." Vader attacks, forcing Luke on the defensive. The young Jedi leaps in an amazing reverse flip up to the safety of the catwalk overhead. Vader stands below him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you...the conflict." Luke isists. "There is no conflict." Vader answers. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now." Luke reasons. "You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny." Vader throws the lightsaber and it cuts through the supports holding the catwalk, then returns to Vader's hand. Luke tumbles to the ground in a shower of sparks and rolls out of sight under the Emperor's platform. Vader moves to find him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Good.  Good." The Emperor cries. Vader stalks the low-ceilinged area on the level below the throne, searching for Luke in the semi-darkness, his lightsaber held ready. "You cannot hide forever, Luke." _ __   
  


_ "I will not fight you." Luke replies.  _ __   
  


_ "Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for..." Vader stops and senses something. Luke shuts his eyes tightly, in anguish. "Sister! So...you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the darkside, then perhaps she will." Vader continues.  _ Wait...TWO children?!  _ Obi-Wan is shocked. Twins were rare. _

_   
_ _ "Never!" Luke ignites his lightsaber and screams in anger, rushing at his father with a frenzy Obi-Wan had not seen before. Luke's rage is so strong that Obi-Wan recoils from it. Sparks fly as Luke and Vader fight in the cramped area. Luke's hatred forces Vader to retreat out of the low area and across a bridge overlooking a vast elevator shaft. Each stroke of Luke's sword drives his father further toward defeat. The Dark Lord is knocked to his knees, and as he raises his sword to block another onslaught, Luke slashes Vader's right hand off at the wrist, causing metal and electronic parts to fly from the mechanical stump. Vader's sword clatters uselessly away, over the edge of the platform and into the bottomless shaft below. Luke moves over Vader and holds the blade of his sword to the Dark Lord's throat.  _ __   
  


_ "Don't Luke!" Obi-Wan begs, seeing the parallels between this and what happened on the Invisible Hand with Anakin and Dooku.  _ __   
  


_ The Emperor watches with uncontrollable, pleased agitation. "Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"  _ __   
  


_ Luke looks in horror at his father's mechanical hand, then to his own mechanical, black-gloved hand, and realizes how much he is becoming like his father. He makes the decision for which he has spent a lifetime in preparation. Luke steps back and hurls his lightsaber away. "Never! I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi,like my father before me." _ __   
  


_ The Emperor's glee turns to rage. "So be it...Jedi." Luke stands still, as the Emperor reaches the bottom of the stairs. The Emperor's laughter has turned to anger. He raises his arms toward Luke.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed." Blinding bolts of energy, evil lightning, shoot from the Emperor's hands at Luke. Even in his surprise, the young Jedi tries to use the Force to deflect them. At first he is half successful, but after a moment the bolts of energy are coming with such speed and power the young Jedi shrinks before them, his knees buckling. The wounded Vader struggles to his feet, and moves to stand at his master's side.  _ __   
  


_ Obi-Wan tries to deflect some of the lightning, but his blade does nothing because he is not truly there. _ __   
  


_ "Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand." Luke is almost unconscious beneath the continuing assault of the Emperor's lightning. He clutches a canister to keep from falling into the bottomless shaft as the bolts tear through him. _ __   
  


_ Obi-Wan yells at Vader. "Do something! If you were truly once Anakin Skywalker, I know you can't stand by and watch others suffer! Remember your mother!" That was a card Obi-Wan never used. It was too cruel. _ __   
  


_ "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision." The Emperor says. Luke writhes on the floor in unbearable pain, reaching weakly up toward where Vader stands watching. "Father, please. Help me!" _ __   
  


_ Again Vader stands, watching Luke. He looks at his master, the Emperor, then back to Luke on the floor. I know that you're still in there, Anakin... Obi-Wan murmurs. _ __   
  


_ "Now, young Skywalker...you will die." The Emperor proclaims. Although it would not have seemed possible, the outpouring of bolts from the Emperor's fingers actually increases in intensity, the sound screaming through the room. Luke's body writhes in pain.  _ __   
  


_ Vader grabs the Emperor from behind, fighting for control of the robed figure despite the Dark Lord's weakened body and gravely weakened arm. The Emperor struggles in his embrace, his bolt-shooting hands now lifted high, away from Luke.  _

 

_ Now the white lightning arcs back to strike at Vader. He stumbles with his load as the sparks rain off his helmet and flow down over his black cape. He holds his evil master high over his head and walks to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room. With one final burst of his once awesome strength, Darth Vader hurls the Emperor's body into the bottomless shaft. The Emperor's body spins helplessly into the void, arcing as it falls into the abyss. Finally, when the body is far down the shaft, it explodes, creating a rush of air through the room. Vader's cape is whipped by the wind and he staggers, and collapses toward the bottomless hole.  _ __   
  


_ Luke crawls to his father's side and pulls him away from the edge of the abyss to safety. Both the young Jedi and the giant warrior are too weak to move. Chaos follows. For the first time, the space station is rocked by explosions as the Rebel fleet, no longer backed against a wall, zooms over, unloading a heavy barrage. Imperial troops run in all directions, confused and desperate to escape. In the midst of this uproar, Luke is trying to carry the enormous deadweight of his father's weakening body toward an Imperial shuttle. Finally, Luke collapses from the strain. The explosions grow louder as Vader draws him closer.  _ __   
  


_ "Luke, help me take this mask off." Pleads Vader.  _ __   
  


_ "But you'll die." Luke says.  _ __   
  


_ "Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my own eyes."  _

 

_ Slowly, hesitantly, Luke removes the mask from his father's face. There beneath the scars is an elderly man. His eyes do not focus. Obi-Wan is shocked at how feeble and disfigured Anakin looks in the future. What had happened to put him in the suit? What had happened to his friend to harm him so much? _ __   
  


_ The dying man smiles at the sight before him. "Now...go, my son. Leave me." _ __   
  


_ "No. You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you." Luke says.  _ __   
  


_ "You already have, Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right."  Anakin Skywalker formerly known as Darth Vader says. _ __   
  


_ "Father...I won't leave you." Obi-Wan watches as Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, his friend, ...Luke's father, dies. Tears fall from Obi-Wan’s eyes at watching his best friend die, even though it is not the Anakin he knows. A huge explosion rocks the docking bay. Slowly, Luke rises and, half carrying, half dragging the body of his father, stumbles toward a shuttle. _

 

The memory faded away, tearing into shreds like mist that a hand waved through. 

 

Obi-Wan sunk to his knees. He looked at Luke. "So...you're Anakin's son."   
Luke nodded slowly.    
  


Obi-Wan stroked his beard, thinking. There were so many questions. "Padme is your mother?" He asked.   
  


"Yes. I came back to the past to undo my father's mistakes and stop him from falling to the Dark Side. I did. Sidious is dead." Luke summed up.   
  


Obi-Wan nodded and then asked, "If you have accomplished your goal, what more is there for you to do here?"    
  


Luke cocked his head, wondering. Then, he nodded his head decisively. "I need to help my father recover. I can't leave until the future is secure."    
  


Obi-Wan smiled. That felt right.    
  


All of a sudden, the darkness faded, slipping away.   
Back in the Halls of Healing, both Obi-Wan and Luke opened their eyes.   
  


*3173 words


	13. Meditation is like Swimming!

13: Meditation is like Swimming!

 

Luke awoke gasping and choking, his still damaged lungs struggling for air. Obi-Wan put his hands on Luke's shoulders. "Breathe, Luke, breathe." Luke could barely hear him. His senses were clouded with burning pain. His chest felt like it was on fire. He remembered the fight with Sidious vaguely. He had held his own longer than he had expected thanks to Anakin's training. Still, he had been unprepared to deal with the Sith in his younger age.    
  


When Luke had fought Vader and the Emperor, Sidious had been aged and Vader had been more machine than man. It was a disturbing thought. Was he ready to be the future of the Jedi Order? Could he handle it?   
  


All these thoughts ran through Luke's mind as he choked on his pain. Eventually, he managed to breathe and lay back against his pillows, exhausted. His chest still hurt more than he could describe, but he was able to breathe and think. He smiled at Obi-Wan in thanks then turned his head to see his father. Anakin was still comatose. His face was untroubled. Luke wondered what whether Anakin's mind was active as Luke had been. If so, what was he experiencing? Was he trapped? 

 

Luke sighed quietly. He was not strong enough to deal with Anakin yet. He needed to get well, then he would save his father. Luke closed his eyes and drifted off into a healing sleep.   
  


-SW-   
  


Obi-Wan stroked his beard. Luke was sleeping and Anakin was the same as he had been. How had he not noticed the connection between the men? How had he not realized that Anakin hadn't put aside his feelings for Padme? They were his friends! They had acted strange around each other but Obi-Wan had assumed that it was just...well, he didn't know exactly. He hadn't expected that they were close enough to have children!    
  


He shook his head. It was not worth thinking about. It was done. All that mattered was helping Anakin and Luke get well.    
  


Obi-Wan winced at a new thought. Did Padme know that Anakin and Luke were injured? Probably not. Did Padme know she had a son? It wasn't his place to tell if not. He should tell her that they were hurt, though. She'd kill him if not. Sighing, he took out his commlink and keyed for Padme.   
  


-SW-   
  


Padme stood looking at her husband and friend. She put a hand to her mouth and stifled a sob. Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly at him in thanks.    
  


"I would have told you sooner but I only just returned from Utapau a few hours ago. Luke has woken up and is resting now. Anakin is..." Obi-Wan couldn't finished his sentence.   
  


Padme sat down in the chair overwhelmed. Only once she sat did she realize that she had revealed her pregnancy. She noticed Obi Wan's eyes on her. He didn't look shocked. That surprised her.   
  


"How long have you and Anakin been together?" He asked her simply.   
  


"Since before the war." She responded.   
  


"He was still my padawan then..." Obi-Wan realized. He nodded to her and walked out to give her privacy.   
  


Padme sat in the silent room for five minutes before Luke groaned and opened his eyes. He turned his head and saw Padme. 

  
"Hey." He smiled.   
  


"Hi. How are you feeling?" She asked.   
  


"Better, I guess... There's something I need to tell you." Luke said.   
  


"What?" Padme asked.   
  


"You know how I said I'm from the future? Well, um, my real name is Luke Skywalker and you and Anakin are my parents." Luke blurted.   
  


Padme blinked, startled. That explained why she had liked him instantly. And, he looked like Anakin. A lot. Wait...hadn't Luke said he was raised by his Aunt and Uncle on Tatooine? What happened to Anakin and her?   
  


"Luke, what happens to us?" Padme asked.   
  


Luke shifted uncomfortably. "You died giving birth to me and my sister and Anakin fell to the Dark Side." Before she could express her shock and disbelief, Luke cut her off. "I stopped that now. When we killed Sidious, it altered the timeline. The future should change..."   
  


"We have twins?!" She exclaimed.    
  


"Yeah." Luke chuckled.   
  


They sat in silence for a while after that.   
  


"Does Anakin know?" She asked finally.   
  


"Yeah. He found out right before we went to fight Sidious. He was going to tell you, but..." Luke didn't need to finish his sentence. Now Anakin couldn't tell her. He was injured and comatose.   
  


A few minutes later, Padme got up, kissed Luke's forehead then left.    
  


-SW-   
  


The next day, Obi-Wan came to visit Luke and Anakin again. Luke noticed that he looked tired and sad. That was probably worry for Anakin. From what Luke knew, they were like brothers.   
  


"Luke, do you think that we could get to Anakin like I got to you?" Obi-Wan asked.   
  


Luke thought for a minute then extended his senses. There was a thick wall around Anakin's mind. It was impossible to break through.   
  


Luke drew back and shook his head. "There's a shield around Anakin's mind. I can't get in."   
  


A moment later, Obi-Wan nodded. "I can't either." Then, Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. "I can train you in meditation. Then, you may be able to get in."   
Luke smiled. It was worth a shot. "Let's go."   
  


-SW-   
  


Luke and Obi-Wan were sitting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, an ideal location for mediation. "Do you have any other experience with meditation?" Obi-Wan asked Luke.   
  


Luke nodded. "Yeah. It's one of my better areas."   
  


"Okay, then. We'll skip the basics. Let's go." Obi-Wan said.   
  


Then sunk themselves into the Force and floated in its warmth. Obi-Wan was amazed at how naturally Luke took to meditation. Anakin despised it. He shook the thought off and followed the currents of the Force. Luke followed him.    
  


Obi-Wan sank deeper, and pulled Luke down with him. Obi-Wan gave Luke a little push to aid him. They were very deep in the Force now, aware of everything and nothing.    
  


A new current pulled them along, drawing them towards a specific location in the Force's eddies and flows. They stopped and the Force solidified around them.    
Obi-Wan found himself in a white void with Luke standing next to him. In front of them was-   
"Master Qui-Gon?!" Obi-Wan gasped.

  
-SW-   
  


Luke felt comfortable drifting in the Force. He was deeper than he had ever been before. Suddenly, he felt himself being tugged along somewhere. When he stopped, he found himself in a familiar white void. He felt Obi-Wan react with shock when he saw Qui-Gon.    
  


Qui-Gon smiled at Luke and Obi-Wan. "Hello, Obi-Wan. It's nice to see you."   
Obi-Wan looked shocked and pale. "How?" He managed.   
  


Qui-Gon chuckled. "There is a technique that allows one to preserve their consciousness after death. I shall teach you one day. Anyway, I have been aiding Luke here on his mission to alter the future. I felt that you could use some advice?" Qui-Gon cocked an eyebrow in question.   
  


"Yes," Luke nodded, "Anakin is in a coma from our fight with Sidious. I was, but Obi-Wan got me out like Anakin did when I was poisoned." Qui-Gon nodded.    
  


"Do you think that I could reach Anakin the same way?" Luke continued.   
  


Qui-Gon rubbed his chin. "It's an interesting hypothesis. It may work. However, Anakin has one of the strongest mental shields I've ever encountered. It will be very difficult to break through, especially if he is trying to keep you out."   
  


"What can I do?" Luke asked.   
  


"Well, training with Obi-Wan will help you know the currents of the Force. If you can navigate soundly, then you may be able to find another route into Anakin's mind. Or, it may make you strong enough to break through, though that is unlikely. Be cautious. Muscling into someone's mind can cause serious damage. I suggest the first option." Qui-Gon offered.   
  


Luke nodded, thinking about it. It sounded reasonable and it wasn't like he had anything better to do. He looked towards Obi-Wan who had recomposed himself. Obi-Wan nodded.    
  


"Thank you, Qui-Gon." Luke said, and bowed.   
  


"Good luck." Qui-Gon wished him. Luke then retreated to let the former Master and Padawan to talk. 

  
After Obi-Wan returned to Luke looking happy, the Force released them and they were back in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.   
  
*1457 words


	14. Breaking Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, let's find out what's going on with Anakin!

14: Breaking Through

 

Over the next week, Obi-Wan guided Luke through every part of the Force he could. Luke was a fast and eager learner. They covered ground quickly, and now Obi-Wan had decided that Luke should try to get through to Anakin.    
  


Luke sat next to Anakin in a chair. He looked to Obi-Wan who nodded encouragingly. Luke took a breath and immersed himself into the warm flow of the Force. He swam along a well known current, letting it guide him. He found himself pulled into a smaller almost indistinguishable current. Excited, he hurried along. 

Eventually, he stopped. He extended a hand and it pressed against an invisible wall. Luke could tell that the current continued but he was blocked.    
  


_ Anakin, let me in. _ Luke tried. Nothing.  _ Anakin! _ Still no response.   
_ Father! It's me! Luke! Let me in! I want to help you!  _ Luke begged.   
  


The wall vanished. Luke rushed forward. Almost as soon as he was inside, the wall resealed itself. Luke was inside Anakin's mind. There were rows of small flashing vidscreens.    
  


Then, Luke realized that they weren't vidscreens. They were memories. Wow, there were a lot of them. How could he find Anakin? Where was he amidst all this?   
Luke sighed and closed his eyes. The Force pulled Luke towards a memory that was all alone. It was sealed off from the others as if it could contaminate them. 

 

Anakin was in there. With trepidation, Luke pressed a hand to the memory. It went through. Steeling his nerves, Luke burst through.   
  


Luke found himself beside his father watching as a younger Anakin Skywalker, complete with padawan braid, as he cradled a beaten and brutalized Shmi Skywalker. Shmi stroked Anakin's face and spoke quietly.   
  


"I...love..." before she could finish her sentence, her head lolled back and her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. She was dead.    
  


Anakin from the past raised his head, so much anger and hate in his eyes that Luke recoiled. Past Anakin closed his mother's eyes and rose to his feet. He walked to the entrance of the tent and beheaded the guard. Present Anakin and Luke followed him. The Anakin Luke knew stretched out his hand and yelled "Don't!"   
  


They watched in helpless horror as his Past Anakin massacred the entire settlement without mercy, drawing heavily on the Dark. The rage never left Past Anakin's eyes as he killed every single Tusken Raider in the village.   
  


Present Anakin sunk to his knees, tortured. He was being forced to watch one of his worst moments. The scene repeated over and over. Anakin was stuck in a memory so awful that Luke couldn't bear to watch.    
  


Luke sunk to his knees beside his father and put a hand on his father's shoulder. Anakin didn't notice him. Deciding to take action. He gripped his father's shoulders and yanked him towards Luke. Anakin blinked, looking at Luke. "Luke? How- What-"    
  


"Father, we need to leave." Luke said firmly.    
  


"What do you mean? I can't leave. I'm stuck here." Anakin insisted.   
  


"No, you're not. You are right now lying in the Halls of Healing at the Jedi Temple. All we need is for you to get out of this memory and you can see Padme and Obi-Wan. Let's go." Luke insisted calmly.   
  


Anakin dropped his head. "I don't know how."   
  


Luke grasped Anakin's hand. "Believe you can leave. Do you want to see Padme?"    
  


"Yes. I want to see Padme. I want to get out of here. Anywhere but here." Anakin said, determination flaring in his eyes.    
  


"Alright then. Close your eyes and think about the Jedi Temple. Let's go." Luke told him.   
  


Together, they closed their eyes and focused.    
  


-SW-   
  


Luke opened his eyes. A concerned Obi-Wan looked down at him. "How long was I out?" Luke asked, his voice hoarse.   
  


"A day." Obi-Wan said shortly. Luke was shocked. He had no idea it had taken him that long. Had it worked? He turned his head to Anakin, and just then Anakin opened his eyes and coughed.   
  


Obi-Wan rushed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.   
  


Anakin was still coughing. When he finished he moaned a little, resting a hand over his wound. "Ow..." he grunted.   
  


"The healers say that you'll be good as new soon." Obi-Wan assured.     
  


"That's good. How long was I out?" Anakin asked.   
  


Obi-Wan and Luke shared a look. "Anakin, you were unconscious for two weeks." Obi-Wan said slowly.   
  


"What?!" Anakin yelled, as he tried and failed to sit up.         
  


Obi-Wan pushed him back down to keep Anakin from agitating his wound. "I am in so much trouble." Anakin muttered, a hand over his eyes.   
  


"Don't worry, Anakin, I already told Padme. By the way, congratulations." Obi-Wan said.   
  


Anakin looked up at him in shock. Obi-Wan smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell." Luke tried to stifle a laugh at his father's flabbergasted look.   
  


They sat together for a while. Just three friends enjoying each other's company.    
Of course, the moment was ruined when Master Vokara Che came in to check on Anakin, found him awake and kicked Obi-Wan and Luke out. Together, they walked away to tell Padme that Anakin woke up.   
  
  
A/N: This one's a little shorter than usual. Hope that it's good. I think that I'm going to wrap this up soon.    
-Turtlephant   
  
*904 words


	15. Hello and Goodbye

15: Hello and Goodbye

 

A few days later, Anakin was released from the Halls of Healing on strict orders not to do anything strenuous. Master Vokara Che had approached Obi-Wan and Luke privately and asked them to keep an eye on Anakin and make sure he didn't do anything crazy.   
  


The three friends were walking outside the Temple when Bail Organa got out of a speeder and ran up to them.    
  


"Hello, Bail." Obi-Wan said, surprised to see his friend.   
  


"Padme's gone into labor! She told me to come get you." Bail said. "By the way, I've known about you guys for a while." He said to Anakin.   
  


Disregarding the last part, the four of them rushed to the speeder and Anakin drove them way past the speed limit to get to the Med Center he and Padme discussed.   
When they got there, Anakin's Padme's room and rushed in. Luke, Obi-Wan, and Bail waited outside the room.   
  


Anakin squeezed Padme's hand. "Don't worry, Padme, I'm here."   
  


Padme winced from the pain. The droid held a baby. "It's a boy." it said in a mechanical voice.   
  


"Luke." Anakin said,   
  


" ... and a girl." the droid again reported.   
  


"Leia." Padme said.   
  


Anakin smiled in wonder. "We have twins, Padme! We're parents!"   
  


Padme smiled back at him weakly. "They're amazing."   
  


Padme held Leia and Anakin held Luke. They sat together, both of them felt an overwhelming joy and thrill at having children.    
  


After a minute Anakin asked, "Padme, do you mind if Obi-Wan, Luke, and Bail come in?"   
  


Padme laughed. "Of course. Let them in. They should see the twins."   
  


Anakin handed her Luke for a moment then went to usher their friends in. Bail went over to converse with Padme, while Luke and Obi-Wan went to Anakin.    
  


"Congratulations, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, as he put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.  Anakin smiled brightly. He felt complete and Light. There was no darkness weighing him down. His family was complete and his friends were by his side. What more could he want?   
  


He took baby Luke and offered him to Luke. Luke stared down at his younger self in amazement. It was strange seeing himself as a baby. It was a little disconcerting. He smiled anyway, happy for his parents. The rest of the day was spent pleasantly.   
  


-SW-   
  


Luke and Anakin were walking back to the Temple. Luke could feel how happy and Light his father was in the Force. It made him smile. All of a sudden, a horrible agony flared in his head. He crumpled to the ground, clutching his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder but he was in too much pain to acknowledge the concern. 

 

Memories of his life on Tatooine wavered and flickered, being overwritten by other memories he didn't recognize.    
  


_ A slightly older looking Padme hugging five-year-old Luke and tucking him into bed after he had had a nightmare. _ __   
  


_ An older Anakin teaching him to lift R2-D2 with the Force. _ __   
  


The pain faded temporarily. Luke leaned against a convenient wall and breathed heavily. Anakin looked at him with concerned eyes.   
  


"The timelines are contradicting each other. Now that I've been born here, I need to go back to my time." Another shudder of pain wracked him.   
  


"But..." Anakin said, looking lost.   
  


Luke sighed and smiled sadly. "I know, Anakin. Don't worry, you won't lose me. You'll get to see me grow up and teach me all sorts of things. I need to leave, 

though."    
  


Anakin closed his eyes and sighed sadly. He hugged Luke. "I love you, son."    
  


"I love you, too, Dad." Luke responded. He clutched his head as another wave of pain overtook him.   
  


He sat cross-legged and tried to focus. Every time he got deeper in the Force, he was blasted back to reality. Seeing Luke's distress Anakin asked, "How can I help?"   
  


"Help me get deep enough into the Force to go back." Luke requested.    
  


Anakin nodded, sat down next to Luke and closed his eyes. Together, they dove deep into the Force, Anakin pushing Luke deeper. Suddenly, Luke felt a surge and motion. He was going back.   
  


-SW-   
  


Suddenly, Anakin was blasted out of the Force. When he opened his eyes, he was alone. Luke was gone.    
  


Well...that Luke was gone. He hadn't lost his son. Anakin sighed. He had to go tell everyone that Luke was back in his time. He would have to wait, but he had a feeling that he would see that version of his son again...   
  
  
*784 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is really short but I wanted to have the epilogue separate. Only one more part. It's so sad!


	16. Epilogue

16: Epilogue

 

Luke opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed with people standing around him. He saw his mother and father looking older and realized that his plan had worked. He had rewritten the timeline, yet he still remembered the old one.    
  


Anakin noticed that Luke was awake and gave him a funny look. When Padme noticed she smiled.    
  


"How are you feeling, Luke?" She asked.   
  


"Fine. What happened?" Luke responded.   
  


"You were meditating with me and you just passed out." Said Obi-Wan. He looked substantially older, with white hair in his hair and beard and laugh lines.    
  


Luke nodded. He kind-of remembered that. It was like he had parallel memories of the exact same time. It was a little strange. With practice he thought that he could clearly define them.    
  


Once everyone saw he was alright they turned to leave. Leia rolled her eyes at all the fuss and led the way out, followed by Padme, Obi-Wan, and R2. Anakin turned to leave but Luke stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Father, wait."   
  


Anakin turned around, shut the door with he Force, then sat down beside Luke.    
  


"What is it, Luke?" He asked.   
  


"Father, do you remember what happened on the  _ Invisible Hand _ ?" Luke asked carefully. Anakin looked at him carefully locked eyes with Luke then smiled joyfully.    
  


"So, I was right! Did you just get back from the old time?" Anakin asked.   
  


Luke laughed relieved. "So, it really did happen. Does anyone else remember?"    
  


Anakin sighed. "No. Just you and me. When you left, everything shifted. There was a huge flux in the Force and everyone who had seen you just forgot. It was kind of strange when I mentioned something to Obi-Wan and he looked at me all weird. It became like all the events you participated in blurred, making me the only one who remembered clearly."   
  


Luke frowned. "Why? I mean, would it hurt for people to remember that I was there?"   
  


Anakin shrugged. "I don't know. I guess the Force was trying to erase the fact that there was a different timeline."   
  


"How do you remember?" Luke wondered.   
  


"I have a theory that because I was in the Force and helping you return the Force shielded me. It missed me." Anakin mused.    
  


Luke nodded, thinking about that. "It makes sense. Do you think we could show anybody the way I showed you that memory? Like Obi-Wan?"    
  


Anakin thought about that. "Maybe. I think that it's worth a shot."   
  


Anakin and Luke walked out of Luke's room and went over to Obi-Wan who was talking to Leia, his former padawan. Once they finished their conversation, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luke went into an empty room and all sat down.    
  


"So, what is it that you want to tell me?" Obi-Wan asked.    
  


"I want to show you a memory that I have." Luke explained. "Just meditate and follow me in the Force."   
  


All three of them sunk in and followed Luke as he led them to a specific crossroads in the Force. It was a place where multiple currents intersected and Luke thought it would be easiest to show Obi-Wan there. He brought the memories to the front of his mind and flow out into the Force.   
  


Ten minutes later, all three of them opened their eyes. "Welcome back, Luke. I'm amazed I didn't remember before!" Obi-Wan said. All of his memories of what happened were restored. Luke smiled. He was glad that Obi-Wan remembered. 

 

Maybe he could restore Leia's memories also...    
  


Obi-Wan nodded to Luke, patted his shoulder, then walked out. As if sensing Luke's thoughts Anakin said, "If you want to give Leia her memories back, I suggest you wait a little while. She's with Han now."    
  


Luke smiled. _ Some things never change... _ Luke was happy. His family was together. The Jedi Order was intact. Darth Sidious was long dead and Darth Vader never existed.

  
Everything was right in the Galaxy. Sometimes, all that's needed is a second chance...   
  
Fin!   
  
*733 words   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is over. That's kinda sad... while it was originally posted on Wattpad, I edited it while posting it on here. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any feedback is appreciated. It was a blast!

**Author's Note:**

> the first one-shot has been added! It is officially a series!


End file.
